MIA and
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: Zach leaves on a mission and goes MIA. Cammie has something she need to tell him. But will she get a chance? Rated T just in case. In the process of a re-write.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked slowly back to Zach's and my apartment. How was I going to tell Zach? I never wanted this just yet, at least not until I was done being a spy.

"Zach?" I called as I walked into our apartment. Zach appeared.

"Zach, I…" "Cammie, I've been called away on a mission. I'm sorry. I know we had this vacation planned and everything but this is very important." He said. "But…" Zach walked back to our bedroom and grabbed the duffel bag that he had already packed.

"I'm sorry Cam." "But I have to tell you something." I said about to cry. Zach kissed my temple.

"Can it wait?" He murmured. "Zach…" but than his watch beeped rather loudly. "Cam, I have to go. I'll see you in a week. Than you can tell me whatever you have to tell me." He said giving me a chaste kiss.

He hurried out the door. "ZACH!" I yelled another emotion rising to the surface. "Cammie. I love you." "Zach…" I stood in the door way tears streaming down my face. "Bye Cam." "Zach!" but he was already down the hall. "I'm pregnant." I said softly running my hand over my four month pregnant stomach.

**Haha... Short... My first try though! What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACK! My first reviews! When I read them I just about died and went to heaven. I didn't fall asleep for like another 2 hours! ANYWAY…. Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Dried tears cover my cheeks and my makeup was smeared everywhere. I ran to the bathroom and barfed my guts out. I hovered over the toilet bowl wishing that Zach was here. His big, warm strong hands caressing my back as I heaved into the toilet. But No, he was gone. Somewhere on the other side of the world.

I jumped in the shower and washed yesterday away.

Before leaving I stuffed handfuls of Peanut Butter Ritz Bits in my mouth. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, already late.

Finally I walked into the CIA headquarters. As I identified myself I thought now that I was pregnant I had to get a job that was not a field job. They probably wouldn't let me work a field job anymore. I plopped down at my desk. "Hey Cam." Bex said coming up to my desk. "Hey Bex." I said tiredly. "You look horrible." "Thanks." I ran my fingers under my eyes. "Ok, what's wrong?" she said sitting on the edge of my desk. "Nothing's wrong." I said bending down the best I could. Bex gave me her signature look. "Fine, Zach left yesterday for a mission." I said. "So? He goes on missions all the time." Bex said. "Well I had something to tell him." I said looking down at my stomach.

Bex twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she now did when she needed something to do with her hands. "Can you tell me what you had to tell Zach?" She asked. I got up. "Bex, Zach's the first one that need to know this." I said walking towards the staff room. Bex followed.

"Cam." She said. I turn to her while looking through the fridge. "What?" I snapped. "Please?" I shook my head.

"Ok than go out to dinner with me, Liz and Macey tonight." She asked. "Sure." I said.

* * *

><p>For dinner Macey told me to wear something nice. This meant fancy dinner. This also meant rich food. Equaling heartburn and barfing till odd hours of the morning.<p>

I slid on a loose pale blue dress that covers up my baby bump very well. I fix my makeup so it doesn't look like I was dying from loss of sleep.

Bex, Liz and Macey picked me up at 7. "CAMMIE!" Liz said throwing her arms around me as I climbed in the car. "Hey Liz." I said. Bex was watching me. She suspected something.

I smiled at her and tried to act like myself, but the entire time I felt like barfing and falling asleep at the same time. We pulled up to an Italian restaurant. Oh No. Not Italian. I put my hand on my stomach as if I had already eaten. "Cam? Are you Ok?" Macey asked. "Oh. Yea. I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Liz said as they took a table while Cammie was in the bathroom. "No but we have our possibility's." Bex said. Macey looked over the cocktail list. "Well she's never really missed Zach when he goes on missions so I really can't be that." Liz said. Macey put down the cocktail list. "Liz, this is easy. Has Cammie seemed different to you at all the past three months?" Liz thought for a moment. "Well she has been eating a lot, going to the bathroom a lot and looks as if she has gained weight. Don't you dare tell her I just called her fat."

"Just called me what?" Cammie said coming up behind them. "Nothing." Liz said a little too fast. Cammie rolled her eyes. She looked like she was in a bad mood. Macey held up four fingers.

"So Cammie when are you going to come out and tell us?" Macy said, digging for info. "Tell you what?" Cammie said, looking at her menu. Macy was about to answer. "May I get you ladies anything to drink?" Came the voice of their waiter.

"Yes. I will have your spiked strawberry iced tea, please." Liz said. "Brazilian Martini." Bex said. "Chocolate velvet, please." Macey said. "I'll just have water." Cammie said. The waiter nodded and walked away.

The others looked at Cammie. She never turned down alcohol when she got the chance to have it. "Cammie. We will start suspecting thing if you don't tell us. We already have an idea. First you have been eating a lot more, you seem to go to the bathroom a lot and now you turn down Alcohol. You have some explaining to do missy." Bex said. Cammie looked down at her lap. She muttered something.

"What?" Liz asked. "I told you Bex, Zach had to be the first on to know." Cammie said. "Cammie. By now all three of us have figured out you are pregnant. Really Cammie. You couldn't hide it for that long." Macey said. "Well I was going to tell Zach first. But he left. So I was going to wait until he gets back next week." Cammie said tearing up.

"Aw, Cammie. It's ok. Zach will be back next week so you can tell him." Liz said, hugging her friend. They ordered their food. Cammie's moods lighten considerably during the night.

By the time I was dropped off at home, I felt better about the baby inside me. So I treated the baby to a homemade chocolate caramel milkshake.

* * *

><p><strong>And thanks again for the reviews! More are welcomed with grace and happy dances around my room in the dead of night! Now what should the gender be? It's about time Cammie had an ultrasound so she can know? Go to my profile and VOTE NOW! And I'm also taking name suggestions. Ideas for chapter three are floating across my mind!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Should Cammie's baby be a boy, girl or twins? Any name ideas? **

**I ALWAYS FORGET! ALLY CARTER OWNS THIS! NOT ME! I wish I did…**

**Anywhooo… Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

I was sitting at my new desk job which I hated terribly, eating through a chocolate pastry from Bread Co. It was heaven and I swallowed a really hot drink of my chai tea latte _(these are aboustly amazing!)_

I turned back to my paperwork. Again boring. I taunt myself as I work which resulted in me slamming my head on my desk. "Ow." I mutter rubbing my forehead.

Going home and sleeping sounded really good at the moment. I also really wanted one of Zach's back massages.

It had been three weeks since Zach had left. I tried not to worry. Missions went longer than expected all the time.

But I really couldn't keep pushing my doctor's appointment back.

Hopefully he came home soon.

I stared forlornly at my computer screen, my hands resting on my small bump. I could hear Macey's voice saying that I needed to go but maternity clothes. I would ignore her and do it on my own time.

But Macey was busy working for the custody for her son and working for the CIA, among other things. We might end up shopping in like Paris or something like that.

Fed up with mot being able to concentrate on my work, I snarffed down the rest of my pastry and logged out before packing up my bag.

I heard a shuffling outside. "No you tell her." "I don't want to tell her. You know what pregnant people are like!" another voice said. "Tell me what?" I call. The noises stopped.

Bex came in and then Grant. I looked them over. Yep, holding hands. Bex looked a little nervous and Grant just looked depressed.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask. I saw Bex's hand tighten around Grants.

"Umm. Cam. We have something to tell you." Bex said. She looked guilty. "You didn't take my loin's choice card did you cause that was my dinner." I said smirking.

"No, Cam something different." Bex said. Grant took a step forward. "Zach," he started looking back at Bex before looking back at me. "Zach's missed four call in's to date." He said.

I sat there. I shook my head. "Zach never misses a call in. No matter what." I said.

"Not this time Cammie." Bex said. I stared at them. "I don't believe you." I said. "Cam, we would lie about something like this." Bex said.

"What was his mission anyway?" I ask. Grant plopped down on the small loveseat I had. I didn't tell him he might not want to sit there. Zach and I… never mind. I'm sure our baby came from that.

"He went to find the COC headquarters. We are sure he found them if he's MIA. We think they are starting Gemini project. Zach was on a mission to find proof and tell us where they are located. We don't know how far they are on the project yet." Grant said.

I stared at them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN HE MISSED HIS FIRST CALL IN?" I yelled, my hormones getting the better of me.

"We didn't want to worry you." Bex said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM NOW? HAPPY? HAPPY THAT MY HUSBAND IS MIA WHEN I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted tears streaming down my face.

"Cammie." Bex said. I buried my head in my hands. This is not what I wanted; I did not want my child to have to grow up without a parent. I had to do that. I didn't want my child to have to do it either.

"We should take her home with us." Bex told Grant. Grant picked up my bag and Bex led me to the door.

I sat in the back of their car. Bex was hugging me the entire time while I cried into her shoulder.

When we got to their small town house they were sharing until the wedding, Bex mad me take a shower, eat something and got me settled on the couch for the night.

After they went to bed, I still sat on the couch, a book hanging limply from my hand, the other on my baby. I was in shock. I sat there for hours. I sat there until the early morning light crept over the horizon.

I wondered where Zach was. I wondered if he was alive. I wondered if I would have to raise a child on my own like my mother did.

A sod raked through my body. I fell onto the pillow. I cried. I was in shock.

Because Zach was MIA and I… I was pregnant.

**Ok so Cammie finally found out about Zach Going MIA.**

**Ok so this is important. Kinda. Not really. Ok Maybe. But should Zach come back before the baby is born or should Cammie be single parent for a while before Zach comes back? If he comes back. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so i finally figured out Chapter 4. And in response to one of the reviews, yes, Zach and Cammie are married. Bex and Grant are engaged. Macy was married but got divorced. She had a two year old son. You'll see him come up in later chapters. Liz…. She and Jonas are trying to figure out their relationship. **

**Anyway done with the semi long author's note. CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4

I sat on the couch at home. My hair was oily and stringy. I hadn't changed my clothes in days. I took of the entire week of work.

I cried a lot so my eyes were red and puffy. Suddenly the door to my apartment opened and Bex, Liz and Macey came through. Macey holding her son Brady.

"What happened to you?" Macey asked. She knew Zach was MIA. She didn't know it would affect Cammie this much. Even if she was pregnant.

Macey set Brady down and gave him his sippy cup. Brady giggled his two year old giggle. I just had to crack a smile at him. But it was lost soon as i thought of the kid in my stomach.

Liz sat beside me and hugged me. "He'll come back, you know that right?" She said. "How am I supposed to believe that? My dad never did come back did he?" I say standing up and starting to pace.

Bex plopped in a chair. "Cam, we are trying as hard as we can to find Zach. But you do have to believe he will come back." She said.

I lay back down on the couch, fighting back tears and a wave of tiredness.

Macey broke the silence. "You know, when I was out buying Brady new clothes yesterday, I found these great maturity pants that stretch to fit whatever stage of pregnancy you are in. I wish I had those while I was pregnant." She said.

"Mace. I don't care." I said putting my head in my hands. Macey backed off and went on the floor to attend to Brady.

"Cam you should go see your mom." Bex said sharing a look with Liz. I look at them, than out the window at Brady on the floor and then my wedding ring glinting in the sunset.

I thought back to mine and Zach's honeymoon about 4 years back.

~_Flash back~_

_I woke up before Zach did. He was lying on his side in all of his bare-chested glory. I moved slightly, causing him to shift. His hair was messy with sleep and his breath came out in little 'pufts' _

_The sun was rising over the ocean, sending rays of light and color into our resort room. Zach shifted bringing my body closer to his, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. _

_I closed my eyes softly and then opened them again when I saw an unknown light through them. My first thought was the COC. No not here. Not now. I thought. _

_Then I actually looked down. The early morning sunlight was shining off of my new ring onto the walls around us._

"_What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked sleepily. He must have felt me tense at the thought of the COC._

"_Nothing, go back to sleep." I said. Zach raised his head, the sheets rustling as he did. He took my left hand and moved it back and forth letting it catch the light._

_I smile as he did this. "What?" he said as if he was reading my mind. "Nothing. I'm going back to sleep." I said. I felt Zach nod._

_His hand traced my waist, my neck, my jaw, my ear. It made my shiver. He chuckled softly. I felt him kiss my forehead softly before falling back asleep._

_~end of Flashback~_

"Cammie?" Bex shook my shoulder. "What?" I ask looking up from my ring. "You ok? You spaced out there for a while." She said. "Yea, fine." I said looking back out the window.

"So are you going to go see your mom?" Liz asked. I thought for a moment. "Yes. I'm going to stay there for a while. I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'd like her to be there."

I got up and walked towards the bedroom. 'Will this give me enough time to get all the baby things you need in the four months you have left?" Macey called.

"Yes, it will. I'll call you and let you know the gender of the baby as soon as I find out." I called stepping in the bathroom.

One good shower later I was stuffing clothes into my pack. Macey was chasing Brady all over the apartment. They were making lots of noise and since I was still getting over this crying hangover it gave me a headache.

I was beginning to notice that my clothes were not fitting as well over my almost five month swell. (_It has been about three weeks. Two and a half of Zach being officially MIA. If this does not make sense PM me. Please.)_

"Cam, show me the room that will be your kids room." Macey said coming in with Brady on her hip. I led her to the room next to mine and Zach's.

"Ugg, I hate this color." She said running her hand over the maroon walls. "They were like that when we moved here." I said. "Cam, you've lived here for four years. You could have changed it." Macey said.

"Well, Mace, it's costs us more money to paint and renovate the place. We always have to ask and each time we do something more is added to our rent." I said gesturing towards the kitchen Zach and I had redone last summer.

"Don't worry about that. Now go." She said shooing me out the door. I clamored into the car Zach and I had bought. Why did everything have to remind me of Zach? I thought as I started the car.

I stopped by the nearest Bread Co. to pick up something to calm my constantly growling stomach.

I hummed along to the radio, trying not to think of Zach in anyway. IT was hard. The radio, when I turned it on had the sports station playing, little reminder littered the floor. The car even smelled like Zach. It made me want to cry.

As I neared Roseville memories came flooding back. This was where I had my first kiss, date, and breakup. It was where I lived for 6 years of my life. Where Zach had proposed in the woods. The hotel where we did 'it' for the first time. Again I tried not to cry.

I was allowed in after showing my ID and identifying myself. Thankfully I ran into no teachers and was able to make my way up to my mother's office unnoticed. Still the chameleon. I thought even though I wasn't trying to be.

There were delicious smells coming from the direction of the great hall. I guessed dinner was going on so my mom would not be in her office. I guess I'd surprise her too.

My stomach growled again. "Shh." I told my bump, placing my hand on it. It didn't help. I walked up to my mom's heavy wooden door. I pushed it open.

The room was so familiar it felt like home. I sat down on the couch. The leather was cold. Almost as cold as it was outside. "Why does January have to be so cold?" I grumble looking for a blanket.

I sat for about an hour before I heard the door opening. "No last time that happen… CAMMIE!" my mom walked through the door and saw me. She rushed to me as I stood up and she hugged my tightly.

"Hi, Mom." I said hugging her back. "Excuse us Madame Dabney (?), can I talk with my daughter alone?" My mom asked. Madame Dabney looked annoyed but left.

My mom turned to me. "Cam, sweetie, I heard about Zach, are you ok?" she asked leading me to the couch. I fought back wave of tears as I sat on the couch next to her. I shook my head before breaking down. My mom held me as I cried. "But it's not all that Zach is MIA, probably dead, I might never see him again." I pulled away from her a little wiping my eyes. I had done enough crying in the past week.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" my mom asked soothingly rubbing my back. "I…" I choke on the lump in my throat. "What is it?" she persuaded softly.

I fumble with the buttons on my coat which I had neglected to take off. "I'm…" I choke.

"Zach gone MIA and I'm pregnant." I blurt before bursting into tears. My mom sat there awestruck and then enveloped me in a very motherly hug. I cried into her like I did when I was little girl.

My mom pulled me into her lap even though I was about the same size she was. "You're the only one who understands." I cry. "I know sweetie. I know." She said, tears streaming down her face.

**Whew. Chapter four done. Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time getting it to work in my brain and everything. Next chapter will be about Zach. Get a little bit more info on this 'Gemini Project'. Than will be Cammie's ultrasound. That's going to take some planning. Anyway, thanks for the feedback and the reviews! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, did not get very many reviews on the last chapter so let's pick it up a little bit. Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I'm reading The Maximum Ride series and I can't stop reading it. Right now I'm waiting for the weekend so I can get the next one. **

**End of long authors note….. Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 Zach's pov.

I sat in my cell, sore, bloody, hungry. I had been in there for about two weeks, I think. There was no way for me to keep track of the time.

One of my eyes was a nice yellowish- purple. Dried blood covered half of my face and was all over my hands.

The Rolling Stone's t-shirt Cammie had given me for Christmas was torn and dirty. She would be so pissed at me since it was a vintage one of a kind t-shirt and was worth a lot of money.

I just sat there taking the beatings, waiting for those reinforcements that I had called for days ago.

I pulled my wedding band off to reveal the only clean skin on my body. I turned the ring in my fingers wonder what Cammie had to tell me before I left. I hoped I would get the chance to know at some point.

I groaned and fell back on the cot. I really just wanted Cammie with me right now. But that's why I was here. For Cammie.

I closed my eyes and dozed off since there was nothing better to do. Vaguely in my dream I heard the door open. I felt fingers touching my face. Than a sharp slap across the cheek.

Momentary I thought it was Cammie trying to get me to wake up in the morning since sometimes it ends up with her slapping me. I blink my eyes open. "Mom?" I said in disbelief. She looked at me her green eyes that were just like mine showed no emotion whatsoever. "Aw, is my little Zachy hurt?" she asked in a mocking voice.

I started to lunge at her, for all the pain she had caused me. For all the pain she had causes us. For all the pain she had caused Cammie. All those nights when Cammie would wake up screaming, the covers tangled around her, how she would shake in fear as I held her. I wanted revenge for all she had done.

My mom snapped her fingers and I was forced back on the cot, my head snapping back and giving me a bad case of whiplash.

"Clean him up boys, I need to have a talk with my son." She said turning away. I was forced to my feet and my hands were tied behind my back. I was dragged and prodded down the dark stone hall.

A mountain is not the best for a headquarters. There could be an earthquake causing the mountain to crumble, and avalanche and someone could surround it. Someone could even set a bomb inside. Than everything would go BOOM!

Only without me in it. Me gone. Back with Cammie and my friends. They shoved me into a windowless white room. I heard the door lock behind me. I wrangled my hands from the ties and study the room.

It was stark white with a shower head planted in a corner. There was a single white chair too. A small table held some simple bathing materials.

I stepped out of my torn and dirty clothes and they were grabbed from under the door. I hoped I got them back. Than Cammie would be super pissed. But probably happier to see me than anything since now I'm probably officially classified as MIA.

I washed away the dried blood, the dirt. I felt better after a shower. There was a nice razor for me to use. Who knew the COC gave such nice products to their prisoners.

New clothes appeared from under the door. I hesitantly slipped them on. "Shit." I mumble. These weren't my clothes. But I had nothing else to wear. There was an ace bandage for me to wrap my sprained wrist in. I winced as I did this.

As soon as I was done I was taken to a long empty room. Computer screens covered one wall; plans for their Gemini project cover other walls and some computer screens. Liz and Jonas had to see this. It would be a good collaborating project for them.

"Aw, Zach, you look so much more handsome when you're not covered in blood." My mother crooned as she came in. "and who caused that?' I mutter.

My mother shot me a glare. "So, how's life Zachy?" she asked sitting in front of me. "It was going fine." I said. "And how's Cameron?" she asked, sounding like she knew something she I didn't.

I didn't answer, but glared at her. "I'm guessing she's moping around home, missing you, knowing you're not coming back, just like her daddy, we did away with years ago." I sat there, wanting to break out of my restraints.

"You killed Cammie's father?" I said. My mom nodded. "We have video evidence too." She said and pressed something on the table.

One of the computer's sprang to life. She pressed another button. I watched in horror as they shot Matthew Morgan down with ten 22's.

"First her dad, now you. She'll be in our hands in no time." My mom said. "Not if I have anything to do with it." I said. "Of course Zachy, you'll do anything for her. That is why you're here. You're the perfect bait and you will be useful in this next project we have planned." She said.

I glare at her, trying to break out, but to no avail. My mom pressed another button. "Now one more thing Zachy. Did you know your wifey is pregnant?" my mom said tauntingly.

I shook my head. "I don't believe you, and if she was pregnant than I will kill you so Cammie and MY child will be safe." I growled. My mother tutted me before patting my head. She kissed my cheek before leaving.

I wiped it off like I did when I was kid. Than felt my self-pulled out of the chair.

I stumbled into a room after being thrown in. It was not my cell. It was a comfortable room, almost replicating mine and Cammie's room. This was creepy.

A note stood on the bed.

_Zachary, you will be sleeping here for the night before we relocate you. Nothing is drugged or poisoned. We need you in top condition for tomorrow. Sleep well. ~ Circle of Cavan_

'Fat chance." I said throwing the not to the floor, crumpling it. I checked everything. Nothing seemed wrong with the room. Why would they want me in top condition for tomorrow?

A tray of food was rolled in. I tested that too but I was so hungry I ate it. Stripping down to my boxers I slipped between the clod sheets half expecting Cammie's warm body in bed, ready for me to wrap my arms around her. But she wasn't there.

Sighing, I rolled to my side. Why would my mother say Cammie was pregnant? I hoped Cammie wasn't pregnant. If she really was, which I doubted I should be there not here. In the most almost civilized MIA conditions I've ever heard of.

Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas and Macey could take care of Cammie. They better, or they were all dead. Slowly, I felt sleep consume me.

**Bout time I got this chapter up. Let's go for over 20 reviews this time. Last chapter slacked off a little. So let's try for over 20! Next chapter will be Cammie's ultrasound. Should I continue with what's going on with Zach because I have some ideas? (.) REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized that when I write these notes I say ok a lot. Sorry it took me awhile to update. School, swim team and all that every day junk you wish you could just leave and go off into your own little world for a while.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! ALL GOES TO THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER WHO HAS A GENUIS MIND TO COME UP WITH THESE STORIES!**

Chapter 6 Zach pov.

When I woke up I half expected to feel Cammie's warm body pressed to my back. Her arm draped over me waist and her head dug into my back. I smiled at the thought of that.

Groaning I sat up, rubbing my neck. These pillows were as comfortable at a rock. So was the bed. A workout outfit was waiting for me when I got up. It was weird that things just appeared here.

As soon as I pulled on the clothes, huge men came, blindfolded me and tied me. As they led me away I tried to memorize the route we were taking. Straight, up, take a sharp left, up again… and then I got kicked in the shin, breaking my train of thought.

The grips tighten on my arm. "Memorizing everything won't get you out of here." A gruff voice said. If I could see they would see me rolling my eyes.

After a long period of walking the blindfold was removed and so were the hand ties. I was in a greenhouse sort of thing. I couldn't identify it much. Just that it was made to replicate the Rocky's. But this base was in the middle of the Himalaya's. No the Rocky. "God these people have problems." I mutter.

Suddenly a voice rang through the 'open' space. "Zachary Goode. So good to see you again. Even if you are here against you will. I bet right now you'd like to be curled up at home with your wife." The voice said.

I bristled when they mentioned Cammie. "You leave her alone." I yelled looking for the source of the voice.

"Of course, of course. But now you are our main concern." The voice said snidely. I rolled my eyes. "Now you will be submitted to several tests so we can determine what kind of… oh sorry Director. You'll just be submitted to several tests today. And you will be changing living quarters."

"Being the tests already." I said annoyed. The first test was to find my way through the woods. The thing about these woods is that it would change every few minutes. So when I would backtrack I would be totally lost again.

Annoyed and tired I sat on a rock. It wasn't a real rock. I knocked on it. Plastic. I kicked it and it flew off exposing a woman who jumped up and swung a punch that clipped my jaw. Great, another part of the test.

I fought her. It made it hard since she was a woman and it's illegal but she had murder in her eyes. Lovely. Soon she was unconscious on the ground. I walked away breathing hard. Was there any water in this freaking wood?

After a few hours I found a door that stood out among the foliage. I yanked it open and stormed into the air conditioned room. "I want water and I want it now." I yelled. Usually I wasn't like this, but if you had spent the past five hours in wood with no food or water you'd be upset too.

From above fell three water bottles. I chugged them all down. "Move right through this door to your next test." The voice said.

A door appeared. This place was creepy. Everything just appearing out of nowhere. I walked through the door having no other choice. This place was made with no escape routes but a spy always has possibilities.

The next test was a physical. I was made to do push-ups, sit ups, and all this other workout stuff. I swam over 5 miles, ran 7. I collapsed onto the floor afterwards. I had not really been doing my daily workouts because I had been locked in a room for over four weeks.

"Get up." Said a voice. I open my eyes. But a little too late. I was pulled roughly to my feet before I could process anything. And blindfolded again. "This really isn't necessary." I said struggling.

There was no answer. Instead I was led away and put in another chair. Hard. "Thanks for being gentle." I said. "Shut up." I was punched in the stomach, my breath leaving me.

The door open than closed and I was alone. Yes, it did feel good to sit down, but I'd be much more comfortable sitting down with a beer and have Cammie in my lap or sitting down for dinner with my friends and wife.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from my eyes. I blinked in the bright light of the room. My surroundings had changed.

From rough wood and rock to white washed walls half filled with computers. Different though from yesterday which was more stainless steel.

"So Zachary." I whipped my head around. My mom stood there in a white lab coat. "Still not believe me about Cameron being pregnant?" she said. "No because I would have noticed and Cammie would have told me." I snarled at her.

My mom smirked shaking her head. "Will these convince you?" she asked picking up a remote and clicking a button.

Pictures of Cammie flashed on the screen. Cammie climbing out of the car, walking up to our apartment, at the store. "What are you doing? Stalking her?" I yelled.

"Zachary. That's what you do in this business. You little Cammie here is perfectly safe. For now. Your friends are taking very good care of her. They are worried for her. With you gone, never to return and a baby on the way, it's a lot of stress for this one woman, especially aster her childhood with no father." My mom said smirking, an evil glint in her eyes.

I strained against my restrains, feeling my heart lurch as I say the pictures of Cammie. "That won't work Zachary." My mom said, her mouth drawing into a line.

I glared at her. If only looks could kill. Well I would have been dead a long time ago from the looks Cammie gave me.

"Zach," My mother came close to me. "Can you tell me what I want to know?" she asked. "I don't know what you want to know." I said. "Yes you do! Matthew may not have known it either but that didn't mean he didn't know anything! Morgan can't help us either. She'll just bitch about it." My mother raged, slapping me.

"It's not Morgan, its Goode." I said. A sudden rush of adrenaline made me stand up. I brought my tied hands up and hit my mother in the nose. A few minutes later she was on the ground, my foot on her chest.

"Like I said it's not Morgan anymore. You dare touch my wife and possibly child if what you say is true and you'll be dead." I growled.

"HELP! ANYONE!" my mother shouted. "Wimp." I said. She couldn't get through at little talk with her son without calling for help at some point.

I felt myself being pulled away roughly by the arms and dragged down the hall. "Put him in room 2B." a woman said. She had red hair drawn up into a tight bun and her face was etched as a permanent scowl. She looked at me with a look of disgust.

I was beaten some before being tossed into a different room. My head hurt badly and blood trickled down my face from my nose. I landed on the soft carpeting and passed out.

* * *

><p>"You think he's ok?" I heard a voice above me as I came to. "He's fine, see he's waking up. Move over Ride." "NO! He's my patient." "Just because you're a CIA doctor does not make him your patient."<p>

"What the hell?" I said. "See Ride, he's perfectly fine, just a bit of ice here and there will help." "Shut up Valdez." I sat up groggily. My eyes focused. There were two people in front of me. A man and a woman.

The woman had wavy platinum blonde hair that curled at the ends and grey eyes. I didn't recognize her. The man had curly black hair and really dark brown eyes. I defiantly knew him.

"Nick?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Nick Valdez?" Nick Valdez had gone to Blackthorne with Jonas Grant and I. He had been top agent in the CIA before he went MIA about a year ago. HE had been proclaimed dead with no body found.

"Zach?" Nick said, sounding as confused as I felt. "Yea." I said. "Really Zach?" I nodded.  
>Good to see ya' man. What the hell are you doin' here?" Nick asked clapping me on the back.<p>

I winced. "I don't know." I said. "VALDEZ! You're going to hurt him even more if you keep doing that!" the woman said pushing Nick back a bit.

"Zach this is Ride." Nick said not sounding to thrilled with her. "Allison Ride." The woman said and held out her hand.

"Zachary Goode." I said shaking her hand. She nodded grimly and left. "Cold much?" I said under my breath to Nick. "Like you wouldn't believe. It's like she's PMSing all the time." Nick said flopping in a chair.

"Know what that's like." I said rubbing my sore chin. "Here." Allison came back in and handed me a pack of ice and a rag. "Clean yourself up." She walked briskly away.

"So why are you here?" Nick asked. "Um… I was on a mission to find the COC and their plan for their Gemini Project, supposed to bring back info on it. Got caught and here I am." I said, wincing as I wiped the blood from my nose.

Normally Cammie would be the one to clean up my injuries. Her cool hands wiping up the blood and cleaning the cuts, soothingly. It always calmed me when she did that.

"What about you?" I ask. "Basically the same as you. They were in the beginning steps of their Gemini project and the CIA wanted Info." Nick said.

I nodded and we talked, catching up. Nick had, had a girlfriend but since he had been MIA she would have had to have moved on so he didn't expect much when he got home. Allison brought us the dinner that magically appeared in the kitchen.

The fridge had lots of drinks in it so I was able to get my hands on a beer. Allison sat their stonily as Nick and I talked.

"You might want to be more careful about what you say." She said in a low voice. "What?" I said turning my head and looked at her. 'You might want to be more carefully about what you say. They have this place bugged in case they get any info about The CIA. You have to watch what you are saying." She said sipping her coke.

I shoot a look at Nick, He shrugged. "So what about you?' I asked leaning back into the couch. Allison glared at me. Nick was right. It was like she was PMSing all the time. Right before I had left Cammie had been very emotional, like she knew something was coming.

"I worked as a CIA doctor." She said. "And that's all I can get out of her." Nick said rolling his eyes. 'You're annoying, why would I tell you?" Allison spat at him. Nick smirked at her. "We hate each other." He said simply taking a swig of his beer.

"Clearly."

"What do you even do in here?" I ask looking around. There was a T.V. and magazines published in a different language.

"They run tests on us. We work out long and hard on their command. We have to do it or we'll be killed since they make us do it at gunpoint." Nick said. "He's just scared." Allison said.

"I am not." "God, just admit you are scared." Allison taunted back. "Guys. Stop it." I said. Allison rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to bed." She said.

"Never heard of her before, why is she here?" I ask Nick. Nick shrugged. "She's got a bigger IQ the Albert Einstein." He said leaning back. "Bet Liz could beat her." I said smirking. "Whatever. She's a bitch most of the time anyway."

I nodded. "Any way out of here?" I ask softly so we wouldn't be heard. Nick shook his head. "We're locked in. All the ventilation systems are about as big as a tennis ball and there are no windows." I groan. Nick stood up.

"I'm just going to go to bed too. They make us wake up early so we can start our day." He said stretching. I nod. "I think your room is next to Allison's. I'm on the left of her. Night.' He said.

I sat there for a while thinking of Cammie and how I would get rid of the COC so she could live in peace with me.

Finally I get up and find my way to my room. It was small, with a queen sized bed, a side table with a lamp and a mini fridge. These COC people where living the life here in the middle of a mountain.

I took of my clothes and slipped into the bed. Only too late did I realize the faint sickly sweet smell of sleeping gas spreading throughout the room.

* * *

><p>"Finally all of our agents." The woman with the red hair said as the bed lowered themselves to the floor and stood upright. "Yep, high clearance, can get into anywhere." Another said. "Hopefully these duplicates will turn out without us having to terminate both." The woman said.<p>

"Everything is just falling into place. Soon we will have Cameron here and we will no longer need the others here. You all don't know how much fun taunting my so is with the joke of his wife is pregnant." Mrs. Goode came into the room.

The beds were now lowered into the stainless steel laboratory. Zach, Nick and Allison were moved onto cold steel beds, not even making a noise.

While they were being inspected thoroughly, the sleeping gas was pumped out of their rooms and the sheets on the beds changed as to not arouse suspicions.

Blood was taken, they were photographed, brainwaves taken. _(Yes these people are creepy. I agree, but it's part of the story so… I don't even know if it's even possible)_

"We have everything." The woman said. "But we still need them." Mrs. Goode said motioning for them to be put back in their beds and up to their rooms.

**Like the longest chapter I have written yet. Yes, Right now Zach is more fun to write about than Cammie… But Cammie will be the next chapter. She will have her ultrasound and she'll meet an old friend along the way. Oh, I wonder who it will be. But I'm torn. Should Cammie have twins, a boy or a girl? I don't know what the baby will be and I need you guys to give me some feedback. The review is now open to everyone now. I finally got that up. I kept forgetting about **

**Untill next time! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was reading again and got distracted. Thank you for the reviews. It's helping me come up with ideas and other stuff. I also realized all my stories are kinda sad. But I am positive they will get better. It's all a matter of time. **

Chapter 7 Cammie pov.

"_Zach?" I stepped through the door I was sure Zach was behind. "Zach?" I called again. The apartment was dark and seemed bigger than normal._

_Candles were scattered throughout the room, illuminating several spots in the room. I frowned._

"_Cammie dear." came a sickly sweet voice. Suddenly the room was full of lights. The lights shone off sliver surfaces, mirrored surfaces and the snow white walls. _

_Zach's mom stood in front of me. How she got there I had no idea. Her cold green eyes were nothing like Zach's. How I wanted Zach's eyes roaming my body right now or his hands caressing my swelling stomach. Wait, where was my baby bump?_

_I noticed Zach's mom had something in her hands. It was a small, bloody, throbbing human being. It was disgusting. Then I realized what it was. It was my baby. My stomach was normal. I had my small waist back. But I hated it. _

"_That's my baby!" I said feeling tears creep into my eyes. "Not anymore." His mom said. "Where's Zach?" I asked tears streaming down my face. His mom smiled vaguely an evil glint in her eyes. She held the baby out in her arms. "It's a boy by the way." She said and dropped my baby._

_I caught it pressing it to my chest even though the baby's breaths were getting shallow and few and far between. "No." I murmured touching the bloody head. "You wanted to know where your husband is?" Zach's mom said. I nodded slowly. The baby was throbbing against my chest._

_She walked to the side of the room. I gasped when I saw what I saw. Zach. Zach lying on the floor in dangerous looking pool of blood. "ZACH!" I cried and ran to his side. His skin was pale and cold, deathly so. "No. No." I murmured holding Zach's head to my chest along with my baby. _

"_So…"_

I woke up from my dream, sweating and shaking. I was on my mother's couch in her office. I felt my stomach and felt the comforting baby bump there. I sat up and took at shaky breath. I had been at Gallagher for two days and had pushed my doctor's appointment back. Again.

I wanted to have my mom there with me but she had been busy with school things and today was a good day for her to go. In the afternoon of course though.

I knew I could no fall back asleep so I found the remote to my mom's flat screen and fished around in the mini fridge. I threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

I sat there staring out the window with the T.V. playing in the background. I stared out the window a lot. Even before Zach left and went MIA. It had really annoyed Zach when I did that. I smirked. Oh no, I was turning into Zach. That made me miss him more. I buried my face in my pillow.

"Good Morning Sweetie." My mom said tiredly. "Morning mom." I said. "You want to get ready so we can go get breakfast before I have those meetings this afternoon and then your doctor's appointment. Sweetie you can't keep putting it off." My mom said heading towards her private bathroom.

"Mom. I know that. I wanted Zach to be there." I said getting off the couch. "I know you did but… I'm sorry Cammie." She said seeing the tears in my eyes. She hugged me tightly.

"So when did you find out about… you know what?" mom asked after we ordered.

I looked down at my tea. Since I was pregnant it was not recommended that I drink coffee and alcohol was out too. "Um… the day Zach left." I murmured. "And then three weeks later he was pronounced MIA." I said. "How far along are you?" my mom asked. God she was full of questions.

"About five months." I said. My mom nodded. "Mom, I'm scared. I never wanted this to happen just yet. I don't want my child to grow up without a parent. Or the threat of the circle. Zach needs to come home. He needs to know about his child and be there to watch him or her grow up." I mumbled. My mom rubbed my hand softly and motherly.

"I understand." And then our food came. My mom filled me in on the on goings of Gallagher while we ate. I sat there and nodded, putting in "yeas" and "ok" when they were necessary.

"Well I have to get back to the school, would you like to come?" mom asked. "Um, I kinda wanted to walk around a bit." I said. "Ok. Be back by 4 though." Mom said and climbed in the limo to take her back to the school.

I walked the familiar streets of Roseville. I felt at home here. So many memories wrapped up in this town. I stepped in to a small privately owned bookstore. It was pleasantly warm from the slightly snippy air of September. The bookstore smelled like old paper and ink. Many smells were layered on top of each other.

I browsed the shelves, running my fingers over the spines. I remembered coming in here with Zach once just a few days before he proposed to me. I imagined him beside me now, holding my hand and impatiently waiting for me to be done. I would take even longer to annoy him.

I walked out empty handed though. I didn't have the heart to buy a book that would sit on the coffee table while I did other things. I was so tied up in my thoughts I was not watching where I was going. I ran right into something hard and warm.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said hurriedly and picked up the bag that the person who I had run into had dropped when I ran into them. "Nah. It's fine." I looked up. Those eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere. "Josh?" I said, taking a step back. 'Cammie, Hey." He said and steadied me. "Here." I said embarrassed. "Thanks." He said smiling. I gulped and tucked a strand of hair behind my hair, making sure I used my left hand. I saw Josh's face fall a bit but it was quickly wiped away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Mom." I muttered jerking my head in the direction of the school. "Ah." This was really awkward. "So your… successful?" he asked. I nodded. "Yea, uh me too."

"Did you take over the pharmacy?" I asked. "No. Gave that up to my sister. Just visiting mom and dad." He said. I nodded.

"Who's the man?" he asked gesturing to my left hand. I felt heat rising up my neck. I knew Josh and Zach did not get along, both jealous of each other. "Um… Zach." I mumbled. Jealously slashed across Josh's face.

"Great." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yea." I twisted my ring around my finger. It was getting harder and harder to get the ring on and off.

"DADDY!" a little boy about two came running out of a nearby store. "Hey, buddy." Josh said and picked up the little boy. "Good, you have him, Alex you know you don't go running off, silly boy." A woman said coming up behind Josh.

The woman looked a little like Bex only her skin was lighter and her eyes lighter too. "Hello." She said nodding to me as she fixed her son's jacket around him. Alex squirmed out of his mom's reach. "Stella, this is Cammie. She's a… old friend." Josh said shifting his son to a different position.

"Pleased to meet you." She said reaching out her hand. I shook it lightly. "Don't mean to be rube but are you expecting?" Stella asked lightly. "yes." I said glancing at Josh. He was trying his best to hide a pained expression. Was it always like this with Ex's?

"Well I have to go. Nice to meet you Stella and Alex. Josh." I said nodded my head. "Cammie…" "You have your family and I have mine." I said and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Nick said when we walked into the kitchen. Allison was by the stove melting butter in a pan. "What?" Allison snapped tossing a pre-grilled cheese sandwich in the pan.<p>

'You know you can't cook." Nick said. Allison scoffed. "So what if I'm hungry. They are making us work our butts off here and there are supplies to make a sandwich here."

"Allison doesn't use cuss words." Nick muttered. "Fuck you." Allison said and grabbed the mayo from the fridge and dumped it on his head massaging it into his hair that Nick had spent 30 minutes on.

"MY HAIR!" Nick shrieked. I was leaning against the counter supporting myself as I laughed. It was times like these that we forgot how tired we were, how sore we were or how much we missed home. And the fact that we were locked in a top terrorist base somewhere in the Himalaya's.

Nick ran out of the room. Allison and I were laughing our heads off. The next second the pan on the stove caught fire. Allison shrieked in surprise. Nick with mayo in his hair stood in the doorway now he was the on laughing. I grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Fail." Nick said. "I'm a spy not a chef." Allison said and kicked Nick in the gut.

* * *

><p>I sat uncomfortably in the maternity office of the hospital. The women there were all heavily pregnant and looked miserable. I shifted in my seat. My Mom looked a little awkward too. "Goode, Cameron." A nurse said.<p>

I stood up and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. I wished Zach was here beside me. This was the day we got to see our baby. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked to the room where they would perform the ultrasound.

They told me to lie back on chaise table thing which supported my back nicely. The paper crinkled under me. I leaned my head back. What would Zach think if he was here right now? I felt my mom squeeze my hand lightly as they did the basic check over before the ultrasound. _(I don't know if that happens for real so…)_

Finally my shirt was pulled back so reveal my small 20 week bump. I saw my mom smiling. I smiled over at her. 'Zach would be so happy right now." She said. I nod. He would, wouldn't he?

I gasped a bit when the cold jelly was squirted onto my belly. The ultrasound machine beeped in saying it was ready. "Ok. Here we go." The doctor said and pressed the ultrasound reader thing to my belly pressing lightly. _(I have no idea what it's called)_

My mom gasped when she say the baby. It looked mostly like a grey blob but really it was a human being inside of me. Me and Zach combined to make one. I smiled. Zach you should see this. I thought. If only I could send him mental thoughts and images.

"There's the head, see the eyes and the nose." The doctor moved the thing around on my belly. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Looks like you have….."

**BAWHAHAHAHAHA! Have to have a little suspense right? So most of you seem to like the idea of twins. Here's my idea. What if it seems like Cammie is having on baby, but it turns out to be two? The second baby would kinda be like a preemie but not really, like the baby was living off the other baby which turns out ok. And then there's a squeal where Zach and Cammie have to deal with work and a baby plus another baby who might not have much of a chance to live! Again just an idea, might not really happen.**

**Also if you want to see the baby's nursery I think would be good for the baby check it on my profile. All credit for that goes to Sarah Richardson who designed it for her own baby. Anyway. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again with Chapter 8! I realized doing somewhat cliffies are fun. More to come! OH MI GOD! THE CARDINALS WON THEIR 11****TH**** WORLD SEIRES LAST NIGHT! SORRY TEXAS BUT WE WON! AND DAVID FREESE WAS MADE MVP! HE WAS AMAZING THE NIGHT BEFORE! TAKE THAT ZACH! (Guy at my school who's from Texas. Kinda a funny story that went on, on Facebook. I'll put it at the bottom) MAWHHAHAHAHAHA! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

**Chapter 8 Cammie pov.**

I was up to my neck in paperwork, I was five months pregnant and my husband was MIA. I was busy beyond any busy I've been before. And yet Macey still found time to hold a baby shower.

People were busy in mine and Zach's apartment and I was not allowed to be there, so I was staying at Macey's penthouse with her and Brady. They were working on the nursery. I had told Macey the gender of my baby but she was the only one who knew the details. _(And me of course)_

"Macey, No." I complained. "God, Cam no need to be difficult, get you mind of Zach, the baby and have some fun." "Mace, this party is about the baby!" "Oh right." At the moment she was trying to curl my hair. Since I wouldn't stay still she had burned my head several times and said so threats.

Grumbling I let her do her thing to me. But in the end I ended up looking beautiful in a simple way. "Come on Brady, let's go see how the food's going" Macey said lifting Brady up. "Bye, bye." He said waving over her shoulder. "Bye Brady." I said smiling as they left. They left me alone in Macey's bedroom.

Macey's bedroom was calm and soothing. Brady's toys were in there too, clothes everywhere and then her endless closet to add to that. She had drawers and drawer of makeup to add to it.

I plopped down on Macey's messy bed and ran my fingers over the textured black duvet. "CAM, LET"S GO!" Macey yelled. "COMING!" I stood up, soothed my shirt over my bump before hurrying out of the room.

Brady was already attracting attention by the other women and when I walked up to me congratulating me and say their regrets to me. Bex came up beside me.

"I don't need their sympathy." I muttered to her. Bex smirked.

I talked to a lot more people and found myself wanting to disappear but Macey wouldn't let me. "Sit, Sit, you get to open your presents now." Macey said. "Again, Macey, it's not my party." I protested. "Well than it's your baby's party." Macey sat me in a chair.

I felt a head ache growing slowly so I rubbed my temples. An hour later I had opened everything and my head ache was bigger. Bex was standing by the food table, a glass of punch (probably spiked) in her hand and a piece of Baklava (Greek pastry) in her other hand. She was showing off her engagement ring with Grants arm wrapped around her waist. She had dragged him here. He didn't look to happy.

Bex murmur something in his ear and he smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes. I made a face in my head. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jerk and grab the hand, preparing to flip them.

"Cammie, wait, wait, ow, ow, ow! Can you quit twisting my wrist?" It was Liz. "Oh, sorry Liz." I exclaimed standing up. Liz rubbed her wrist as she spoke. "Can we," she gestured to a quiet corner of the room where Jonas was pouring over a laptop. "Talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly. "Sure."

I followed Liz's small frame through the throng of women. Liz nudged Jonas when we got to them. HE looked up and gave a shy smile to Liz. Her cheeks pinked a bit. I just laughed in my head. It was so obvious that they liked each other.

"What did you have to talk to me about?" I asked. Jonas pointed to the screen and muttered something to Liz who bent over and looked at the screen. They started murmuring to each other.

"Um, Hello? You had something to tell me?" I said. They both looked up. "Sorry, just deciphering this code." Liz said not looking up. "What do you need to tell me?" Jonas sat back in his chair and Liz straighten up. "Well… just about an hour and a half ago… Jonas… got a message. From Zach."

I blanched. "Wh… What?" I stammered. "It wasn't much. It was coded… sent from some location around the area he was assigned for the mission. He's still technically MIA but we might have more a lead." Jonas said.

"But we haven't heard from him in a month!" I said feeling anger rise to the surface. "Cam, it's something." "But it's not enough!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"CAM! LIZ! JONAS! YOU ALL SHOULD BE HAVING FUN NOT WORKING!" Macey yelled. I motion for her to come over. "We need to talk. Now. It's about Zach." I said to Macey. Macey frowned than yelled. "OK! PARTY'S OVER, EVERYONE OUT! CAMMIE HERE IS NOT FEELING TOO GOOD! GET! GET! GET!" She yelled.

Everyone looking taken aback left with Macey shooing them out, Brady going "Bye bye." "Bye Bye." on her hip.

After everyone left Grant and Bex came over looking confused. "Why did everyone leave?" Grant asked. "I got a message from Zach earlier today." Jonas said. "What?" Bex yelled softly. "You heard him Bex." Macey said letting Brady down, who toddled up to Grant.

"Hold you. Hold you." He said to Grant arms in the air. Grant picked him up and threw him up in the air causing Brady to laugh and Macey to yell at him. After that Grant held Brady quietly Bex rubbing his back lightly.

"You got a message from Zach who we haven't heard from in a month and five days?" Bex said crossing her arms. "Way to exact there Bex." I said. "Well I'm working on his damn case so I have to know." She said. "What does the message say?" Grant asked, shifting Brady to the other arm.

"It's saying that he's ok and not to come looking for him." Liz said. "WHAT?" Bex yelled. Liz cringed. "Calm down a bit Bex." Grant said. "He's determined to make this hard isn't he?" Bex said.

"You don't think he knows, do you? About the baby?" I said quietly. "Cam, don't you dare think like that." Bex said hugging me. "It's always a possibility." Liz said. "Not helping." Bex said in singsong voice.

"Zach wouldn't leave Cammie because of the baby." Jonas said. "He loves you too much Cam. And if he was here he'd be doing everything he could to help you and make sure you were safe."

I took a deep breath trying to fight the anxiety that was crawling up my throat. Zach wouldn't leave me. Never. We'd been through so much, were going through so much, he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

"He would be so protective of you and the baby. Responsible too. I'm sure he'd try not and be too cocky and sarcastic too. So it won't rub off on the kid." Grant said. "Zach? Responsible?" Bex said. She wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Zach is plenty responsible." I said. "Yea, whenever we go out he always makes sure no of us drink too much so we don't do anything we'll regret." Grant said. "He does way to much at home, he cleans all the time and cooks when I don't feel up to it and he is always keeping up with his work no matter how stressful it is." I said.

Bex shook her head. "I'm just going to take her home." Grant said handing Brady back to Macey. They left leaving me, Macey, Liz and Jonas. "Is that all?" I asked. "Yea, we're trying to trace the location." Liz said moving behind Jonas.

I sighed in my head running my hand through my hair. Macey sat with Brady in her lap eating a mini spinach artichoke calzone. "It can't be that hard can it?" she asked giving Brady a tiny bite. "Depends on where the message came from." Jonas said turning back to his laptop.

"This one's hard." Liz said sitting next to Jonas. "Well it is the COC." Macey said. I closed my eyes my head in my hands.

Zach pov.

"Where's Allison?" I asked Nick. "Somewhere." He said no turning his gaze away from the T.V. "When was the last time you saw her?" I asked. "This morning right after breakfast." He said. "So that means…" We heard a cry and the door slam. Nicks head snapped at the noise. "What was that?" he asked.

"Allison." I said. Nick may not like her but we couldn't have her dead, not with what she might be able to help us with. I hurried to the door.

Allison lay on the floor her arm at an awkward angle. She was unconscious. "NICK! COME HELP ME HERE!" I yelled. Nick came slowly out. "What happened to her arm?" he asked gesturing to Allison's bloody arm. I gently picked up Allison's arm.

There were tiny needle marks near the crook of her elbow and they had not been covered or treated at all. "Feel the back of her head, maybe a reason she's knocked out." I said. "Why do I have to do it?" "Cause you're the idiot." I said sarcastically. "Shut up." Nick said as he felt the back of Allison's head.

We moved her to the couch. We cleaned her arm and set the other. "Pretty sure that's a concussion." I said. We had a limited supply of medical supplies.

"We have got to bust out of here." Nick said rubbing his temples. "That's what we need her for." I said. "Need her for what?" Allison mumbled. "'bout time you came around." Nick said. "Shut up."

"Allison, what happened?" I asked. "They took me for testing, I think, I don't remember the rest." She mumbled having yet to open her eyes.

"Allison, can you hack computers?" I ask. "I can hack computers." Nick said. "Oh really? Than you should be putting that to good use to get us out of here instead of bragging about your nonexistent spy career." Allison said grimacing.

"Wow even banged up she packs a whop into her words." Nick said. "Make yourself useful and get me some pain meds." Allison said.

"Again Allison are you good at hacking computers?" I asked determined to get this plan to work. "That depends…"

Third person

Liz walking into her living room carrying a glass of water. "Anything?" she asked straightening her pajama's before pulling her laptop into her lap. Jonas shook his head pushing his glasses up.

Liz bit her lip while glancing at his computer. "Would it be… no never mind." Jonas said. They were currently working on decoding the location Zach's message had come from. They were not having much luck though.

"So many firewall and other things to hack into. Most of it stuff we have never seen before." Liz said. Jonas nodded and took a sip of the water Liz brought him.

"Jonas, what if we can't find him?" Liz asked tentatively. Jonas looked up and saw the worry in her eyes. He shook his head. "We'll find him even if it kills us." He said softly. Liz turned back to her computer.

She began typing furiously at the keyboard, her fingers seems to fly, a look of determination on her face. "I'm going to find him. Not for his own good… well partly for his own good but mostly for Cammie. And the baby."

"Liz, you don't have to do it alone." Jonas said setting his laptop on the coffee table. "Well right now you're not…" She was cut off by Jonas, who took her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly, just enough to shut her up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away blushing. "I never said it was a bad thing." Liz said and turned his head back."

Cammie Pov.

"CAM!" I jumped at the sound of Bex's voice. "Holy shit, Bex." I said sitting up. I looked up at Bex. She looked horrible.

Her eyes were wild and had a hint of fear and hurt in them. "What happened?" I asked throwing the covers back.

Bex blinked, fighting unseen tears. "Grants gone."

**And done. Another cliffe for you. What happened to Grant? Hummmm? What about Liz and Jonas there? Anyway you know already about the Card's winning the World Series and I have to say I am sorry for Texas.**

**Here's the conversation that went on, on Facebook.**

**Zach- Wahoo! Texas is winning! Go Rangers!**

**Ethan- I like Zach better when he's not talking about Texas**

**Oscar- fuck that go cards**

**Zach- oh ha forgot im in st Louis now**

**The other Ethan- punch yourself in the face Zach**

**Me- haha zach we won CARDNIAL NATION!**

**Hanna- go back to texas Zach**

**It was a funny conversation. Anyway… I'll stop talking and let you get reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Excuses, Excuses. Well one is I watched all of the Twilight movies this past week; I thought I might do the Winter Guard and that I went and saw Breaking Dawn. Anyway….**

**Chapter 9**

_Recap of chapter 8 – Bex blinked, fighting unseen tears, "Grant's gone."_

"What?" I scooted back so I was sitting on my pillows. "You heard me." Bex said looking away, running her hand through her already messy hair. I motion for her to sit on my bed. It was a very comfortable bed. Good for a pregnant woman. Bex sat looking at her hands where her engagement ring sat there sparking.

"What happened?" I asked. Bex didn't meet my eyes but kept looking down. "He was there last night. I fell asleep next to him last night. I know I did because we had s…" "Spare me the details.' I said holding up my hand. Bex took a breath. "Well I woke up this morning. No Grant. His phone was on the side table where he put it before…" "Again spare me the details."

"HE never goes anywhere without his phone. And then when I actually got up to see if he was in the kitchen I noticed signs of a struggle. Everywhere. And some blood on his pillow." She seemed to choke on her words.

Bex never seems to get emotional over lots of things, but like yesterday she was angry at Zach and now she's trying to hide the fact that she's crying about Grant. I get Grant though. She loves him so much and was so excited when he asked her to marry him. "Bad timing for both if us." I said. Bex nodded. They were a month and a half away from getting married. Now it would have to be put on hold.

"I'm sorry Bex." I said giving her a hug. She limply responded before getting up quickly. "I have work to do." She muttered before hurrying out of the room. I sat there my head in my hands. Zach's gone, Now Grant? What more was to come?

The CIA already had to know and they were probably already on it.

"Hey Cam, I have to go out of town for a quick mission do you mind taking care of Brady for about three days?" Macey came in absorbed in her blackberry. "Sure." I said absentmindedly.

"Was that just Bex?" she asked still not looking up but leaned in the doorway. "Um, yea, Mace, something just came up. It's really… bothering Bex. She kinda needs some time alone." Macey looked up a look of question on her face. 'What?"

"It's Grant.' I said throwing the covers off my body groaning as I stretched my stiff body. Macey stood up straight. "What about Grant?" she asked warily. "He… disappeared last night or this morning from their apartment." I said. "Wouldn't Bex notice?" Macey said. "Wouldn't she notice and fight back so he would not be gone. And come on its Grant."

"Macey you know Bex sleeps so deeply that if a train ran through her room she still would not wake up.' I said bending down to pick up some clothes. "She said there were signs of a struggle. There were probably too many for Grant at once. And it seems as if he was injured before he was taken away." I said.

Now Macey had that troubled look on her face I'm sure I had. "She's doesn't want to talk about it. She left almost as soon as she told me." I said.

The penthouse was filled with a solemn air. Macey packed quietly for her short mission. I watched Brady as he played in the living room. I drummed my fingers on my swelling stomach as I thought. Too many thoughts. Too many. Now I had a headache. Rubbing my temples I got up. Brady followed me in his two year old fashion.

"Bye baby." Macey said bending down to Brady's level and giving him a kiss and a hug. Brady clung to her. It's almost as if he knew there was a possibility Macey was not coming back. That reality was become all too true.

* * *

><p>Zach pov.<p>

Allison dozed lightly on the couch while Nick and I sat around doing nothing. Well Nick was. I was brainstorming ways we could get out of here alive. I would think of something, plan a bit, than cross it out.

"What do you think they want with us?" Nick mumbled. I shook my head for I was deep in thought at the moment.

"God I hate this room. We spend all day and night in here and never get to see a ray of sunshine. I'm getting cabin fever." Nick complained. 'Well, it's either this of death, take your pick." I said.

I heard Nick curse under his breath. "I wish we were home. I'd kill to be able to watch a good football game with friends, beer and some girl on my arm." He said. "Well I'd love to be at home with my wife. But no I'm here and you could be helpful by trying to come up with ways to get us out of here." I said shortly.

Nick rolled his eyes but stayed where he was. "Dude you know how your mom told you that your wife was pregnant? Do you think it's true?"

"Damn if it were true that why would I have gone on this god-forsaken mission? If I was true I should be at home. But I don't think she is. Cam didn't want kids until her main spy career was over. I want them sooner rather than later."

"You don't think its true do you?" Allison said opening her eyes a little. I shook my head. "It's my mom. She lies." I said.

"Did Cammie seem different to you before you left?" Allison grimaced while she moved her broken arm. "A little moody. She got up a lot during the night and always looked a little pale. But I was probably just the weather. It had been weird for a while." I said.

Allison nodded, closing her eyes again a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Cammie Pov.<p>

I walk behind Brady was we walked in the park. Brady was running around picking up the leaves and throwing them in the air laughing. I just had to smile. Someday that would be my was a hot July day. I was swealtering in the heat but Brady needed some exercise to let out his two year old hyperness. "Let's go Brady." I called extending my hand. Brady slipped his small hand into mine, chattering away. Again I just had to smile.

That night after I put Brady to bed I crawled into mine and pulled out my journal. It was a journal where i wrote letters to Zach telling him about my day. We used to do that all the time, just lie in bed and talk. We would laugh and have so much fun just the two of us in that time.

I could just imagine Zach now, next to me. Propped up on his elbow smiling down at me, brushing my hair back, occasionally kissing me lightly.

_Zach, I miss you so much and wish you were here. The baby is getting more and more active by the day now. And taking care of Brady since Mace is in a mission just seems to bring out my maternal instincts even more. I know you would be laughing right now but not after I tell you this. Grant disappeared this morning. Bex is in ruins even if she won't let it show on the outside. We have no leads, whoever it was did a good job picking up after themselves, but not good enough. Now more than ever I wish you were here. I hope you are not dead and that you will come home to me and our baby soon. Love, Cam._

**Anyone wondering where Grant is? HAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Did not get a chance to update over Thanksgiving. Oh well, winter break is coming soon so…. UPDATES GALORE CAUSE I HAVE NO PLANS CAUSE I'm A LOSER LIKE THAT!**

**Not yet though, like another three weeks and. Ish? I wasn't really paying attention when the person was doing the math in study hall Monday. **

**Anyway… who wants to know about Grant? That's a MAWHAHAHA situation because only I know. I have the ending all planned out and everything. It will be awesome and sad at the same time. **

**I can just see the story developing into something better as it goes on. HEHEHEHE!**

**I will stop talking now and let you read! **

**Chapter 10 Zach pov.**

I woke up to find my arm wrapped up and a spot of blood at the elbow. Than confused me. I know when I went to sleep that my arm was bandage free and not bloody whatsoever.

I sat up and shivered as the cold air hit my bare chest. They may be well equipped in this mountain COC headquarters but they did not have a good heating system. Come on, we're in the mountains people!

I groaned as lifted myself off the bed my muscles sore from the day before. I'm not going into details. I ripped at the bandage on my arm, wincing as I pulled the hair off. My elbow as sore with many needle marks, a few bloody. I groaned. This happened every so often. One of us would come out in the morning covered in needle marks.

We spent on of our rare off days checking the seams of the rooms but things were so well hidden and covered. After that Nick had spent a couple hours cooped up in his room. There was no way in and out of this room. Unless you went through the door which was heavily guarded but heat sensors, camera's trained on every angle. There were no blind spots. And the fact that they kept the door guarded 24/7.

I walked out to the living room area where Allison was sitting eating an apple. She didn't eat much most of the time. Dinner was usually the most she ate. It helped explain how she was really thin too. Not too thin. But thin. Nick said usually he did thin girls but not her. He got punched in the jaw for that.

"Hey Allison." I said. She waved her hand dismissing me as she went back to her book. She had been able to decipher the language it was written in and now read it fluently. I shook my head picking up a piece of really dry toast. God I missed the bread Cammie made. It was would always be warm and soft. You would put butter on it when it was hot and it would melt perfectly in to the bread.

It made me want to throw the toast I was eating at the wall. Let out my frustration. I was tired of this .Tired of my mom. I wanted to go home when my wife was and friends. I wanted to hold Cammie as close as I possibly could. I wanted to kiss her until she pushed me away. I pushed those thought out of my head. I could not focus entirely on Cammie right now. I had to focus on getting out of here and getting home.

For some reason I felt as though there was unrest at home. As if something else besides me had interrupted the lives of my friends. Allison looked up when I muttered something that I was thinking. Stupid think aloud. She gave me a calculating look before snapping her book closed.

"Any ideas yet?" she asked. Me and her had been trying to come up with ways to get out of here. Nick was not being helpful. Moping around and complaining. I shook my head. "I have one coming, it's just not coming." I said. She nodded and read over the back of her book.

"Good morning." Nick mumbled as he stumbled into the room looking sleepy. Allison ignored him. She was pissed at him again, not unusual. I knew that and it had only been about a month. I think. Again no way to keep track of time.

Nick plopped himself in a chair cracking open a beer. "Why would you drink a beer now?" Allison asked. Nick shrugged as he took a drink.

**5 hours later**

We were forced into our quarters again. Nick collapsed on the couch. I immediately got my pad and paper and started writing. While we were being tortured again I had come up with my best idea yet to get us out of here. I had been planning the entire time. Allison came back pulling her hair into a sloppy bun. I could not help but notice that Nick was watching her and not in a hateful way.

I smirked. "What are you smirking about?" Allison asked picking up her book again. I quickly whipped the smirk away. "Nothing." I said sending a look to Nick. "What?" he said and closed his eyes. But being a spy and all I knew when he turned on his side he was watching Allison through his half-lidded eyes.

I also saw Allison glance over at Nick. She had a hard look on her face so she knew that he was probably looking at her. We sat there for half an hour. Complete silence.

"You've been writing like crazy over there man, when are you going to quit." Nick complained. "When we get out of here." I said. "I bet he's gotten a lot farther than you." Allison said. Nick glared at her. "I think this one might work if we could just get a hold of a laptop and some explosives." I said.

"I have some explosives.' Allison said straightening up. "WHAT?" Nick shot up. "Yea, I'll go get them.' She said standing up. She ran out and was back in like 5 seconds. She put tiny explosives on the table. "Where did you get these?" I asked looking them over. "Yea. I'd like to know. How the hell did you get explosives?" Nick whispered-yelled.

"Um I had them when they kidnapped me." Allison said. "Where did you keep them?" Nick said picking one up. "Most women keep their little explosives in her undergarments and they don't exactly strip search you just some of those men are pretty grabby." Nick threw do what he was holding in disgust. Did Cammie do that? I thought. "So you had these explosives for almost a year we have been in this room and you didn't tell me about them?" Nick said. His hand kept opening and closing into a fist.

"You never asked." Allison said ignoring him and sitting back in her chair. "This isn't an explosive." I said holding up a green flash drive thing. "Oh that, that's a hacking device. Can hack through anything, any device in about 30 seconds." Allison said. "That would have been nice to know too." Nick grumbled. Allison just shrugged.

"Yea we have explosives but we need a laptop for the rest of it to work." I said leaning back in my chair. I think Cammie would be proud of me because of my plan. Either that or she would call me a smart ass.

"I can try that later when they bring us food." Allison said a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Nick rolled his eyes as he faced the other way on the couch. "Great, now go hide these." I said picking up the explosives. Allison ran off to hide them. "What was with all the looks at Allison?" I asked Nick.

Nick turned his head towards me. "What do you mean?" he asked. I gave him a knowing look. Nick rolled his eyes. "She was messing with me earlier, playing her silly mind games. I was imagining her as a pig." He said. I smirked and shook my head.

When the brought dinner to us Allison was the one to receive it. She got up before Nick or I could but Nick wasn't moving. He had sprawled over the whole couch.

"Can we get a laptop?" Allison asked sweetly. 'Why would you need a laptop?" came a gruff voice. Allison looked back at Nick a smirked crossing her face. Nick somehow felt the smirk and turned to look at her frowning.

"Well you see Nick here; he has to curb his writing addiction. He's a poet you know and when he has too many poems in his head he goes berserk. And you and I both know that a mad test subject doesn't work well." By the time Allison finished Nick was up and it didn't' looked good. So I did what I did best and blended into my surroundings.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess, let me ask the boss." And the guy ran off. Allison turned a tray of food in her hand. "I hate you." Nick growled. Allison smiled sweetly. "Then you'll be happy to know, the feelings mutual."

**Bex pov. **

I kicked and punched my opponent until they were moaning and groaning on the floor. I was breathing hard and sweating just like the night before Grant disappeared. I won't go into details.

One month. ONE FREAKING MONTH AND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN MARRIED! I kicked my opponent again sending him into a cry of pain. Several others my opponents I had already faced were glaring at me.

I felt crushed but Rebecca Baxter would not show her true feelings at the moment. I had to get my mind off Grant somehow. I knew that no one would approve of me getting sloshed. I might lose my job for that especially if I babbled something about the CIA.

I punched a locker in the locker room, frustration and adrenaline running through my veins.

Sighing I leaned against the locker had just punched. I think I did more damage to my fist that I did the locker. I felt empty without Grant there now. I loved the way he was helplessly dumb sometimes but he was the best at making me feel loved.

Right now I wanted his arms around me. God now I sound like Cammie. She would mumble about Zach. I didn't want to be like Cammie. I know she wanted to help but they would not let her because of her condition.

But I could. I could go find Grant. I could. I have nothing tying me down right now. I can put my silly wedding plans on hold. Postpone the wedding. I smiled a bit looking up at the florescent lights.

**Third Person**

Grant opened his eyes but shut them. His head hurt like hell. Slowly, painfully he lifted his arm and felt the back of his head. His hand came back covered in blood.

Bex. He thought. He sat up. But sat up too quickly. He immediately felt dizzy and sick. He felt motion beneath his butt where he was sitting. Wait all of his surroundings were moving. Rhythmically. "Shit." He muttered.

Grant was on a boat. A boat headed who-knows-where.

**Liz pov.**

Bex came bursting through the door of the lab, causing both me and Jonas to jump. "Liz," she started a hard look on her face.

"What?" I asked as Jonas went back to his laptop. "Check for fingerprints and other evidence in my apartment and test them. I'm finding Grant."

"But you don't have authorization to proclaim a search for him." Jonas said. "Then I'm self-proclaiming." Bex said turning on the balls of her feet and streaking away.

"She's determined." Jonas said. I nodded before taking his chin and kissing him.

**Cammie pov.**

I was curled up on the couch with Brady next to me. I could tell he missed Macey since he was a bit clingy to me today.

He was watching some mindless kids T.V. show as I stared out the window while playing with Brady's hair. I reached over and grabbed the bowl of chips I had brought out since I was starving. Hey I was eating for two here. As I ate I rested my hand on my swelling stomach.

I felt a little bit of movement as I did every day. The movement scared me a bit knowing that I had a person inside me. I shut my eyes trying to black a headache. I dipped the chips in the guacamole and honey with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese and red pepper flakes. Well I was in my weird craving days according to Macey.

Jut yesterday I had eaten a whole ting of pickles with a side of peanut butter. I didn't feel good afterword's.

Just then the door bust open causing me to jump and put Brady behind me where he would be safe. I stood up ready to fight. "Cammie!" I let out a sigh of relief my hand to my chest. "Oh thank god it's just you Bex." I said.

"Yea, yea whatever, I need something from you." She said walking in briskly. Brady ran up to her going "Bexy, Bexy, Bexy!" Bexy juts ruffled his hair as she picked up a chip.

"What do you need?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch. "I need your really good comm's unit then one Zach gave you for Christmas last year. What the hell is this?" she said after taking a bite of the dip. "Bex, first of all language, second that's mine and third why?"

I took my bowl of homemade dip back from her. Bex shrugged. "I'm headed to India, going to find my fiancé and your husband." She said nonchalantly.

"No. NO, no, no. Bex you're going to get yourself killed." I said standing up. "Well you want your husband back right? I want my fiancé back. It's a win, win." She said. "Ah, no it's not. If you get killed or go MIA than that just makes the whole mess worse." I said. "Well than at least I know I will die trying!" Bex retorted.

"Bex please don't do this." I pleaded. "Relax Cam, I'm no leaving yet. I have Liz and Jonas on the case too. And I'm doing this for you too." And on that note she left her anger trailing behind her like a bitter sword.

**Well how'd you like the other perspectives in there? I know the story is going a bit slow but now it's about to pick up. I have everything planned and I know how it will end and there may be sequel if you all want one.**

**Adios! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know that fuzzy feeling you know that fuzzy feelings you get when you read review? I love that feeling. This last update I did not get that feeling. **

**One thing for this story, this story had about four or five chapters left. Maybe more depending on how I organize my time and ideas.**

**Chapter 11 Zach pov.**

My Brain was fuzzy. My body hurt. Images flashed through my head. Cammie. Cammie staring at the sunset on a boat. This would have had to be out honeymoon but I was not sure. It was fuzzy.

"_Zach?" she called her voice soft, far away. But she was right there. She reached for my hand but it fell right through mine. I tried to grab her, hold her close, and feel her breath on my chest. But she slipped through my fingers like fog._

"_Zach?" she called again, she sounded more far away. "ZACH!" she yelled but it came out a whisper and she was fading. Cammie felt for her body as she disappeared horror written all over her face. Her voice was silent as she faded to nothing._

_Cammie was now above me, slowly unbuttoning my shirt one night when I was sick. Cammie cuddling up to me in the dark on a cold night somewhere in Iceland. Cammie's shocked face when I pulled out a ring, the tears of joy as she nodded wrapping her arms around my neck. Her laugh as I spun her. _

_The gun cracked loud and clear. Cammie's grip slacked on my neck. I caught her as she fell, my hands covered in blood. Her blood. There was nothing I could do. "CAMMIE!" I yelled as men in black overtook me and Cammie's broken body._

"ZACH! WAKE UP ALREADY!" came a yell breaking into my dream. I jerked awake. I realized I could not move but I was shaking and sweating. I hated dreams like that. The never ending, horrible dreams. They used to be about my dad.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered taking in my surroundings. "Don't know." Allison said as I looked at the white medical looking room. There were scary-looking tools everywhere. All three of us were strapped to tables, unable to move. My head hurt. "Don't look now but we're all half naked." Nick said. He was right we only had clothes on the essential parts of our bodies. Allison had positioned herself so Nick and I could only see her back.

"How did we all get here?" I asked. "Don't know that either." Allison said trying to flip her blond hair over her shoulder but ended up grimacing in pain. "What hurts?" Nick asked. When he talked to Allison now it was different. Allison still talked spitefully to him. "My neck." Allison said letting out a breath.

"What did they do to us?" I wondered aloud. "Probably ran tests on us." Allison said. There was a snap and Nick suddenly sat up. "Why are you sitting up?" Allison said. "My metal bands came lose." Nick said getting up and stood for a minute. "I feel like I haven't stood up in forever." He said.

"That is because you haven't." A voice said. It was that red haired lady from when I first came to this god-forsaken place. None of us said anything. She took that as a chance to start talking. "You have been under testing for three and a half months. Our tests have been quite beneficial, seeing how you all would react to different images transmitted into your brains." That was when I actually felt that there was a cord attached to my temple. I wanted to rip it off.

"My son has been the most… shall I say… easiest to test on." My mom said coming into the room. "Why?" I snapped. "You've become weak Zachary. A tough exterior but mushy on the inside. That's what love does to you. That is what I felt for your father so I killed him knowing he would be a weakness to me." The restraints wrapped around my wrists and ankles held me as I fought them.

"Shock him." My mom said simply. A ripple of electricity ran through my body, leaving it tingling and breathless. All Nick and Allison could do was watch. Allison from her curled up position and Nick, his feet seemed rooted to the spot. "Tell me, why did you kill my dad. The real reason." I said fury in every inch of my voice.

"You do not deserve to know." My mom said. "HE WAS MY DAD!" I screamed. "More." Electricity burned my body once more. "Stop." She said. "Love only makes you stronger, gives you something to fight for." I said my head pressed against the table. "What you have in you Mother is not love, you never had love and never will, what you did to my father was not because of love."

"HE KNEW TOO MUCH!" My mom screeched. "So the truth comes out." Nick said crossing his arms. My mom slapped him but it did little to faze Nick. "I've had worse." He said and then moved to sit on the metal table Allison was on.

"You all… you all have it coming to you. Within three days I guarantee you all will be dead and we have one more piece of the plan and it's over. Forever. The Circle will reign forever a never ending monarchy." My mom seethed before turning on her heel and walking briskly away.

"Make yourself comfortable. You will spend the night here before relocating." The red haired lady said. She hit a button and Allison and my bonds came loose. Allison relaxed but stayed in her fetal position. "Testing us half naked, now that's just wrong." Nick said pushing himself off the side of Allison's bed and began looking around the room.

Allison made a noise as I sat up, sore and feeling deflated. I rubbed my wrists. "And we're stuck here, no way to get out." "We've never been able to get out smart on." Allison said. Nick turned and glared at her. I listened to them argue like they always did. Damn it was annoying. "Can you two just shut up!" I said testing my legs on the cold marble floor. The room went quiet. "Thank you." I said.

Nick mumbled something to himself as he bent down. Allison just closed her eyes and sighed. "Here" Nick threw a blanket in Allison's direction. Gingerly Allison took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "What the hell happened to your wrists?" Nick asked. I was still trying to get my legs to work. "None of your business." Allison said. My muscles seemed to remember how to move. "It is." I said taking her wrist. It was bloody and blistered.

Allison jerked away and curled back into her fetal position. "You tired of her cause I'm about to snap with her." Nick said. "Sure you are buddy, sure you are." I said turning.

"There's lots of chemicals here we could use to make a small explosive." Allison said. She had finally gotten up but was still being stubborn. She had the blanket wrapped around her as she looked around the room. "How small?" I asked. "Small enough to blast the keyhole so we can open the door." She said. "Pretty small then." I said. Allison nodded grimacing.

Allison than proceeded to bring out the chemicals she found. She was right, there were lots. Immediately she started separating them. It was quiet in the little room. I twisted my wedding band around my finger. I missed when Cammie used to slide it on and off and then go hide it. I just missed her period. "You don't mind giving up that blanket do you?" Nick asked Allison. I kicked him as Allison glared at him. "Take that as a no." Nick said.

There was a bathroom off to the side of the room, there I found medical supplies. The COC may be a terrorist group but they were not the best with us hostages. Unless we were getting the good way and not the torture. Which is probably the most logical.

"Here" I put the antiseptic and a few bandages on the table Allison was using. She looked at them before going back to her work. "Allison, just use them, you can't have those getting infected." I said. "Fine." She picked them up but still was looking at her chemicals.

"Freaky." Nick muttered. "Nick, she's like our only chance getting out of here." I said. "Still, a bunch of chemicals is not going to get us very far." "It gets us out."

That night they moved us. Into a tiny dirty room. It was not pleasant. But when we walked out I saw Allison slip a handheld computer device she had found and a few chemicals in the folds of her blanket. Nick caught it too and sent me look. They let us walk without blindfolds and with no bindings. They just prodded us to move faster. Nick and I place Allison in the middle of our little pack. We would get poked and prodded but not Allison. We needed her in the best condition we could.

We walked deeper and deeper into the base. The walls became rough and a bit moist. The air smelled of mold and other things… dying things. Another hostage was marched by, forcefully. They had a blindfold over their eyes. I did a double take. That person had the frame of Grant. The walk, even if it was forced was Grants walk. The skin, dirty but defiantly tan.

I was sure it was Grant. "Keep moving." I felt a sharp poke in my back. The person was thrown into a cell with grunt and yelling. "I will get back… my friends will be here… my fiancée too!" the person yelled. "Grant." I muttered and turned. I started running but was held back. "YOU LET ME GO! THAT"S MY FIREND! LET ME GO!" I yelled as guards grabbed me. "Zach." Nick said Allison by his side. My world went black.

When I cracked my eyes open we were in the tiny room. My head hurt like hell but I had jeans on now. And a shirt. Nick and Allison were leaning against the opposite wall looking over the handheld computer Allison had stolen.

"This route will lead us straight to the entrance." She was saying. "But the entrance will just get us captured again." Nick said. "God can you not listen to what I have to say?" "Most of what you have to say is bullshit anyway." "I'm trying to save your life here if you didn't notice; I have the bomb ready and the map of all levels of this place. You have done nothing the entire time except drink beer and…"

She was cut off because Nick had kissed her. And Allison kissed him back. About time, I thought as Nick pulled her body closer to his. I closed my eyes as I saw it deepen just a bit more. Leave it to them. They'll be back to hating each other in the morning.

"You had no right to do that." I hear Allison say. I cracked my eyes open. Allison moved away from Nick blushing furiously in the dim light. "Allison." I heard Nick say. "Don't talk to me." Allison said curling under her blanket facing away from Nick slumped against the wall.

See what did I tell you.

By the time we wall were awake we weren't sure if it was morning of night or somewhere in the middle. Allison and Nick were ignoring each other. "Ok, this will buy us enough time to get out of the lower levels. If we can get out of here and 10 minutes we'll be lucky.' Allison said.

"I want to stop." I said. Nick and Allison stared at me. "What?' Allison said. "My friend, I'm positive he's in a cell down the hall." I said. "Is that why you went berserk down there?" Nick asked. I didn't answer. "Fine, But if we die trying to rescue him I will kill you." Allison said. 'We need to stop and send a message to the CIA too." I said. "How are they going to help us when they are all the way in America and we are here in India?" Allison said.

"They have their ways. You should know." Nick said coolly. Allison glared at him. "Don't get me started on you mister." She said.

"Allison, just do it." I said. Allison knelt by the door and worked her little chemical bomb into the door. A small explosion and a little coughing on Allison's part before she turned and smiled. "We're out."

**Cammie pov.**

We had heard nothing about Zach or Grant for eh past three and a half months. I was now 8 and a half months pregnant, the time Macey said was the time I most needed Zach.

We were now all over at Macey's having our movie night. Brady was with us because he refused to go to bed. Bex was bored with our movie selection. You could see it in her face. She had been working almost non-stop on Grant and Zach's cases. She had traveled many placed in the past months we felt like we had barely seen her.

"You know what this bores me." Bex got up and snatched the remote away from Liz. "Don't protest Lizzie." Bex said noticing Liz was about to. Bex switched the channel to a bloody, gory fighting scene of a movie. "BEX!" Macey said pressing Brady's innocent face to her chest.

"What?" "TURN IT OFF!" Macey said. "Fine." BEx switched it back. I drummed my fingers on my very swollen stomach. I knew there was no chance of Zach coming back but I still had hope. Macey's phone rang. "Auggg! It's Preston again." She said before hitting answer. "What?" "No." She got up and left the room.

Bex laid her head back in a silent groan. Liz was smiling as she texted on her phone. "Who you talkin' too Lizzie?" Bex asked. Liz jerked her head up. "No one." She said. Bex snatched her phone out of her hand. "Bex!" Liz said. "Jonas?" Bex said. Liz snatched her phone back. "We're working on you dumb case." Liz said moving back to her spot on the couch. "It's not dumb." "It is to me and Jonas. We can't even get ant sleep and barley have time to eat." Liz sunk into the couch. Bex went back to her chair.

"Everyone's snippy this evening." Bex muttered. I was trying to ignore them while also trying to drive off a headache. While being pregnant they wouldn't let me take pills in fear of harming the baby. Liz was now glowering over in the corner of the couch. Brady than decide to use my stomach as a pillow.

"That freaking son of a bi-"Macey stopped mid swear because she realized Brady was still in the room. "Butt." She finished. "What happened this time?" I asked. "Preston, stupid politicians." she said. "Momma." Brady reached for Macey. Macey picked him up. "Who knew custody fights were this hard." Macey said. "Just about everyone who had been through one?" Bex said. Macey shot Bex a look. Macey say down with Brady in her lap, who leaned against her chest.

Bex got up at the sound of her phone. When she looked at it her eyes went big. "I have to go." She said and rushed out the door.

**This took me way too long to write. But what did you all think? This story will be coming to an end soon I am sad to report. Zach, Nick and Allison are almost out! Do you think that person could be Grant? That's for me to know and you to find out! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello again. _

_********Because this just happened this past week I want to say something. This lady at my church, she was killed this week falling off a waterfall in Hawaii. She was a wonderful lady and I didn't know her that well but I still feel the impact of her death just like the rest of my church. But I know she's in a better place. So if you pray, please pray for her family because they need all the support they can get right now. You will be missed Mrs. Stevens. ***********_

_On that note this is one of the few remaining chapters of this story. There are about three or four more chapters before it ends. But I may do a sequel. If you all want one, of course. So yea. Feedback is wanted. _

_Again thanks to my Beta –**Dance Is In My Blood** – Your help is greatly appreciated. _

_Chapter 12_

**Zach POV**

Nick, Allison and I crept along the dark hallway. "Can you hurry up with the hacking already?" Nick complained.

Allison glared at him. "You want to try?" she asked, her voice thick with irritation. Nick shook his head. "Good."

Allison held up her handheld device she had snitched from the lab. "Not much but it will do," she muttered as grids and number filled the screens. "You got a view on the guards yet?"

We were trying to locate the cell we thought Grant was in. Or, _I _thought. Nick and Allison could probably care less.

But if we were going to bring this place down, I wanted one of my best friends out before we did.

"No guards, mostly. Most are up in the upper levels with high security," I said.

"So, we don't even get good security," Nick responded.

"If they are planning to kill us off, why would we get security?" I pointed out. "They will kill us no matter what." I wanted to get out of the god-forsaken place. Back home, which was a long ways away.

"Stop, two guards in the upper left stairwell," Allison said suddenly. "Wait for my signal." Her eyes did not leave the small screen in which our lives were depending on. So Nick and I crept along the passage way as Allison stayed stationed behind the opposite wall.

A quick flash of light told us to go. Lucky for us we had the element of surprise. Otherwise we might have… let's not go there; these COC agents were very highly trained. Nick and I were able to take out the guards but not before a few shots were fired from the guns they were holding.

Only one managed to hit Nick, grazing his shoulder deeply. Soon it was covered in blood. "Nasty," he said, examining it carefully.

Allison appeared a few seconds after that. "That doesn't look too good," she said, as if she actually cared. Nick glared at her, but I shook my head, glaring at him in warning.

"Stay with it, Nick," Allison said. "We don't have time." She began walking down the passageway, motioning for us to come with her.

"She knows something," I muttered as we followed her.

"There's one body mass further down," she explained. Next thing I know, we're taking a sharp right.

"Right. Where exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Down the hall," she told me. "You check and see which one is locked. This thing doesn't tell you everything." She held up the small device in her hand a little higher for emphasis. Then she stopped suddenly, causing Nick and I ran into her.

"Why did you stop?" Nick asked. Allison pointed raising her arm only a little.

In front of us stood us . . . but not really us. It was creepy. Me, Nick, Allison. There we were. "This was unexpected," Nick muttered. Allison nodded.

"You can't escape," the Nick clone said. It sounded almost exactly like Nick. If you didn't know Nick personally, you wouldn't be able to tell any difference.

"Says who?" Nick taunted back.

"Says you," Allison mumbled under her breath.

I smirked, but my clone started talking, and he sounded _exactly _like me. "You are surrounded. Agents are everywhere. You will not make it out alive." So far this was the creepiest thing I had ever experience in my career as a spy.

"Allison, you head to the cell where they are keeping Grant," I ordered her barely moving my lips. "Get him out and meet back here." Allison gave a quick nod.

"You can't run. Your friend will be dead in a matter of minutes," Clone Allison said.

"I don't like them." Nick decided.

"But we are you," Nick's duplicate said stepping closer. "And you are us." They kept advancing. Eventually Nick swung a punch at his clone and the fight broke out. We each had to fight ourselves. It was a messed up situation.

Sadly our duplicates knew our fight patterns. Every time I tried something new, the other me would come back just as strong. "WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO THESE THINGS?" Nick yelled as his gave his a bloody nose. He seemed to be having a hard time with his arm.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of an old torch staff long burned away, but sharp all the same. I made a grab for it and was knocked to the ground. My head hit smacked off of the ground and I was momentarily dizzy, but regained my senses as my duplicate pounced on me.

I quickly grabbed the staff and plunged it into his arm. The moment the staff broke the fake skin of his arm, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my own arm. Prosthetic blood spurted out of his arm covering me, and the searing pain in my arm distracted me for a millisecond. And that was a millisecond to long.

My duplicate grabbed my shoulders with surprising strength and threw me across the room. "God," I chocked, breathless, as I got right back up and roundhouse kicked him, grabbing the knife out of his hand that he had unsheathed. I slashed it across his forehead creating a gash that made blood flow into his eyes. My duplicate stumbled.

I took the chance and kicked him, hard in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. I took aim with the knife and sent it flying straight into his heart. It was weird, killing myself even if myself was trying to kill me.

Allison had just finished hers and turned on Nick's. She gave it a hard kick in the neck, snapping it. 'Nick' fell to the ground. "Thanks," the real Nick said, his skin a glowing pale color.

"Whatever," Allison said casually, kneeling beside him where he was on the floor and peeling back his blood covered sleeve. A few minutes later we had Nick back up on his feet, a tight wrap around his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said again.

Allison gave a fleeting smile. "Let's get out of here."

"GRANT?" I yelled through the only door that was locked in the hallway.

"Zach?" Grant's voice.

"Oh thank god," I breathed, finally having caught my breath, as I knelt to pick the lock. When I opened the door, Grant stumbled through. He looked tired and worn, dirty too, but otherwise he looked fine.

"You're alive," he said, looking at the three of us as if he didn't believe it. I nodded. "Nick?" he said, full of hope.

Nick looked up from Allison as he tried the help her deal with the cut on her forehead. "Hey Grant," he said, smiling.

"Can I go home now?" Grant asked, like a tried little boy.

"Sure," I said, smirking, "I'm sure Bex will have a nice warm bath for you when you get home." I turned away and started back down the hall. I felt Grant glaring at my back but they all soon followed me.

When we reached the control room without being caught I felt better, safer. Maybe I could get home to Cammie sooner than I'd originally thought. Allison started working on the controls. "We just need a good signal," she muttered.

"No so fast."

We all whipped around to see my mother, pointing a gun to my chest. "Mom."

She had a crazed look in her eyes. "You're not going anywhere."

"GOT IT!" Allison yelled over to us. A gun shot rang through the air.

Beside me, Nick gasped suddenly. "NO!" He pushed a chair in front of Allison as she ducked. The bullet ricocheted to another direction.

"RUN!" I yelled, pushing an extra chair towards my mother, who jumped and leaped out of the way.

"GET THEM!" my mother screeched. Nick grabbed Allison's hand as we ran. And Allison didn't make a move to let go.

We ran for our lives, guns following in our wake. Finally we reached a gate that seemed to lead outdoors where we would be safe. "Get on the helicopter." Allison said, pushing Nick ahead of her.

"No," Nick disobeyed.

"GO RIGHT NOW!" Allison yelled to him. Nick hesitantly did as she told him to, and relaxed when Allison jumped up not long after us. "I have to hotwire this thing," she said, kind of complaining.

"She can do just about everything, can't she?" Nick chuckled as we found some guns as shouts came closer, his eyes following her as she went to work.

I rolled my eyes. "You've got it bad."

"ALLISON!" I yelled.

"I'M GOING!" she yelled back. Nick, Grant and I started firing at the agents that started pouring out into the complex. Nick turned his head as he heard Allison moan.

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" my mother threatened her workers.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. "TOO LATE!"

In about three seconds, the helicopter would burst to life.

Three . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

The blades above us started to spin, _whoosh_ing through the air. Nick whooped as we started rising.

"You'll die!" my mother shouted. Grant started rummaging through crates while Bullets flew through the air, hitting the helicopter. I shot a few bullets and heard the screams of men as they fell off the cliffs.

"ZACHARY MICHAEL GOODE! FACE YOUR MOTHER LIKE A MAN!" Mom shouted up at us. I stood in the opening of the helicopter and held up my gun. "You don't want to do that!" she added, fear briefly covered her face.

I turned and quickly shot at the chain holding the helicopter in place on the landing pad. It took lots of bullets and at least three guns but we were able to get free. Nick, who was standing next to me, was preparing a small bomb. Small but mighty.

"NEXT TIME, THINK OF A BETTER LOCATION AND BETTER PLACE TO STATION YOUR WORKERS!" I offered to her as I raised my gun. I never fired a shot . . . but my mother fell.

"That felt good," Grant breathed as the helicopter moved past the mountain.

I stared at him, shocked. "Grant… you didn't need to do that."

"I did, though," he said. Nick dropped the bomb and we watched the mountain collapse. Allison made a noise in the front, and we all turned. One agent held a knife to her neck. "Drop it," he said smiling evilly. For a second I was confused, but then noticed another agent holding a bomb.

Grant slid a parachute on, as did Nick, somehow without the agents knowing. "Oh, the fun we could have with her," one said, lifting Allison out of her seat.

"Nick," she gasped. Nick held his fingers to his lips to keep her quiet. At the same time, Grant and Nick moved. Allison screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Nick grabbed her and Grants body slammed into mine . . .

. . . Just as the helicopter exploded.

_**And that chapter ends there. They are out. But it's not the end. MAWHAHAHA! I will let you all hate me now. **_

_**One question… was it too rushed?**_

_**Thanks REVIEW!**_


	13. Liz Outtake

**Chapter 13 Liz POV. But in third POV.**

**Idea from . SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Flashback –Right before Zach leaves**

Liz carefully placed the magnesium into the petri dish. She picked up a bottle of… she was distracted as Jonas opened the Lab door deep in conversation with another CIA lab scientist. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she wrote something down in her lab notebook.

Jonas ran his hand through his dark hair, clearly frustrated. Liz knew he was on the team working towards memory restoration. Liz, to her anger and disappointment did not get placed on that team. She got put on guiding an agent through a mission in the depths of the rainforest.

Shaking her head Liz turned back to her experiment. She had already done it many times before and was bored but she had nothing else to do. She picked up the bottle again and was just about to drop some on when the lab door burst open and a frazzled looking Cammie came running in.

"LIZ!" she shouted causing Liz to drop the wrong amount into the petri dish. "Cammie!'' Liz said jumping in surprise. "Sorry. Did I just mess that up?" Cammie asked. Liz put on a fake smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Cammie said seeing right through Liz's façade.

Liz shook her head. "What do you need?" She asked. Cammie bit her lip. "So you know how Zach and I have this vacation planned for the long weekend?" she asked taking a set on one of the stools in front of Liz.

Liz nodded, turning around to place her bottle on the back lab table. "Well… I'm having suspicions about it. Bad things always happen when we go on vacation. And I don't feel good at the same time." Cammie said resting her chin on her hands.

"Slow down a bit." Liz said cleaning up her station. Cammie smirked, an annoying habit she had picked up from Zach. "I have a bad feeling about this trip." Cammie said looking down at the lab table. Liz shook her head. "Cammie, you and Zach will go on this trip and have so much fun like you always do." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks. But what about the fact that I haven't felt good for the longest time. I know Zach thinks something's up but he's Zach. He never gives anything away."

Liz leaned on the lab table her arms supporting her, biting her lip. "How long?" she asked. "I don't know, a while?' Cammie answered. "Can I test you?' she asked a little too excitedly.

"What? Are you really that bored Lizzie?" Cammie asked. Liz sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess if it will help you with your boredom."

"Why are you not a CIA doctor?" Cammie asked as they snuck into the CIA Hospital unit. "I don't' want to be tied to one job." Liz said. Cammie shook her head as Liz closed the door to the room they had snuck in. "Why here?" Cammie asked looking around the room and all the equipment.

"I can have all the fun I want here." Liz said locking the door. "What have I done?" Cammie groaned.

An hour later Cammie sat speechless at what Liz was holding in front of her. "You're kidding." "Cam, I've made full-proof tests. This isn't a lie." Cammie sank to the floor her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to tell Zach this?" she asked her voice cracking. Liz sat next to her.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." She said wrapping an arm around her friend. Cammie ran a hand through her hair. "He's going to be happy." She said shakily. "Even though I told him no before… he'll be so happy." Cammie now had a few tears streaking down her face.

"Me and wanting to do my silly tests. But you would have found out sooner or later. Come on. Let's get you and ultrasound, as proof." She pulled Cammie up and out to the front desk.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Cammie and Liz walked back to the lab. "You better go. You leave soon." Liz said smiling as she scanned herself in to the lab. Cammie gave a wan smile before stuffing the ultrasound pictures in her bag.

"Like you said he'll be so happy." Liz smiled as they stepped in. Cammie stayed at the door. "I hope your right Lizzy, I hope you are right."

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**The Day After**

"Hey Liz." Jonas took a seat beside her in the CIA café. "Hey Jonas." She said not looking up from her laptop. "You're working Zach's mission?" he said glancing at what she was doing. "Yea. The bimbo left right when they were supposed to go on vacation and Cammie had something important to tell him."

"Really what?" Jonas asked curious. "Not my story to tell." She said as she saw Cammie across the café waiting for her lunch. Jonas took a sip of his soda. "Come on Liz." He said bumping her elbow.

Unfortunately that caused Liz to spill her drink all over her. "Oh Shoot. Liz I'm so sorry." Jonas said getting flustered. "Hey, settle down." Liz lightly grabbed his forearms as he made to grab some napkins.

"But you're…" "Fine. I can go to Macey and get something's from her." Liz said calmly taking the napkin from his hand. "Sorry." He said. Liz just smiled at him and they both sat trying to ignore the blushes they had blooming across their faces. "I'm just going to go find Macey." Liz said clearing her throat and snapping her laptop closed.

She hurriedly threw away the remains of her lunch. Jonas watched her leave before dropping his head into his palm.

Liz shot up the stairs towards Macey's office. She knocked hurriedly before letting herself in. "Did you have another accident in the lab Liz?" Macey asked getting up from her chair. "Yes… No… It's tea." She said flustered.

"Well it certainly is a mess." Macey said. Liz rubbed her forehead. "So you are coming to dinner tonight?" Macey asked walking over to her closet where she was supposed to keep her coat, but for Macey it was a place to keep extra clothes.

"Um… Yea. I have nothing else to do." "Good. Bex is trying to convince Cam to come." Liz at the moment was the only one who knew about Cammie's pregnancy. Cammie was going to tell Zach first, so Liz had to pretend she didn't know, even though she was the one who found out about it in the first place.

"Great see you tonight." Macey said leading Liz to the door with a fresh pair of clothes. Liz smiled.

Bex and Macey picked her up at exactly 6:45. They had another 15 minute drive till they got to Cammie's apartment.

She gave Cammie a hug as she climbed in the car looking tired. She probably was. When they did the test they had decided she was already about three and a half months to four months along. And then Zach just had to go and leave. To top it all off this had all happened yesterday. Cammie should be in the little house in Greece with Zach.

Cammie paled when they pulled up the restaurant. "Cam? Are you Ok?" Macey asked. "Oh. Yea. I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Liz said as they took a table while Cammie was in the bathroom. She really didn't like not being able to say anything.

"No but we have our possibility's." Bex said. Macey looked over the cocktail list. "Well she's never really missed Zach when he goes on missions so I really can't be that." Liz said. But she had to admit it was sort of fun being the only other one who knew.

Macey put down the cocktail list. "Liz, this is easy. Has Cammie seemed different to you at all the past three months?" Liz thought for a moment. "Well she has been eating a lot, going to the bathroom a lot and looks as if she has gained weight. Don't you dare tell her I just called her fat."

"Just called me what?" Cammie said coming up behind them. "Nothing." Liz said a little too fast. Cammie rolled her eyes. She looked like she was in a bad mood. Macey held up four fingers.

"So Cammie when are you going to come out and tell us?" Macy said, digging for info. "Tell you what?" Cammie said, looking at her menu. Macy was about to answer. "May I get you ladies anything to drink?" Came the voice of their waiter.

"Yes. I will have your spiked strawberry iced tea, please." Liz said. "Brazilian Martini." Bex said. "Chocolate velvet, please." Macey said. "I'll just have water." Cammie said. The waiter nodded and walked away.

The others looked at Cammie. She never turned down alcohol when she got the chance to have it. "Cammie. We will start suspecting thing if you don't tell us. We already have an idea. First you have been eating a lot more, you seem to go to the bathroom a lot and now you turn down Alcohol. You have some explaining to do missy." Bex said. Cammie looked down at her lap. She muttered something.

"What?" Liz asked. "I told you Bex, Zach had to be the first on to know." Cammie said. "Cammie. By now all three of us have figured out you are pregnant. Really Cammie. You couldn't hide it for that long." Macey said. "Well I was going to tell Zach first. But he left. So I was going to wait until he gets back next week." Cammie said tearing up.

"Aw, Cammie. It's ok. Zach will be back next week so you can tell him." Liz said, hugging her friend. They ordered their food. Cammie's moods lighten considerably during the night.

After they dropped a much happier Cammie off Bex turned in her seat. "You knew the whole time didn't you Liz." She said. "Know what? That Cammie was pregnant?" Liz said trying to be innocent.

Bex gave her a look. "Fine, yes. I knew. I was with her when she found out." Liz said. "Wow Lizzy. Good Job." Macey said smiling at Liz. Liz smiled to her hands in her lap.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Four weeks later when Zach is pronounced MIA

Cammie was mess. Liz felt sorry for her because of Zach. She knew Cammie did not want her baby to grow up fatherless like she did from the tender age of seven. Liz also felt partially guilty since she had started Zach out on his mission. Bex assured her it was not her false, that Zach was dumb enough to get caught.

Cammie lashed back saying Zach was too good a spy to get caught and that had started a bit of dispute with Cammie and Bex.

Cammie had been staying at Grant and Bex's for the time being. Bex didn't want to leave Cammie alone while she was going through this time. Liz agreed but she knew Cammie needed time to herself. So a few weeks ago she had moved back to hers and Zach's apartment.

Cammie needed to think or go see her mom. Something like that. Liz walked up the steps to Cammie's apartment with Bex and Macey. Cammie had been given off a little time.

"Here goes nothing." Bex said unlocking the door. Macey had her one and a half year old son Brady on her hip. He was currently trying to escape her grasp. Not likely. The apartment was in semidarkness. "Cammie?" Bex called.

"In here." came the hoarse voice of Cammie. She wasn't the prettiest sight to see. Her eyes where bloodshot and her hair oily. "What happened to you?" Macey asked setting Brady down. Liz sent a look at her before sitting down and hugging Cammie. "He'll come back you know that right?" she said.

"How am I supposed to believe that? My dad never came back did he?" Cammie got up and started to pace.

Bex plopped in a chair. "Cam, we are trying as hard as we can to find Zach. But you do have to believe he will come back." She said.

Macey broke the silence. "You know, when I was out buying Brady new clothes yesterday, I found these great maturity pants that stretch to fit whatever stage of pregnancy you are in. I wish I had those while I was pregnant." She said.

"Mace. I don't care." Cammie said plopping back down on the couch. Macey backed off and went to Brady. "You should go see your mom Cam." Bex said softly. Cammie looked out the window. It was quiet. Finally Bex resorted to shaking Cammie's shoulder to get her out of her thoughts.

"Cammie?" Bex shook her shoulder a little harder. "What?" she asked. "You ok? You spaced out there for a while." Bex said. "Yea, fine." Cammie said looking back out the window.

"So are you going to go see your mom?" Liz asked. "Yes. I'm going to stay there for a while. I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'd like her to be there." Cammie got up and Macey followed her talking about baby stuff. They were the only two moms out of the four of us so far.

"Liz," Bex started as soon as they left. "What?" Liz asked. "I'm going to need your help. I got the job tracking Zach on his mission and you are going to be helping me." Bex said smirking. "Why do I have to help you?" Liz asked.

"Liz, when have I not have you help me while I've been doing something spy related." Bex said rolling her eyes dismissively. "Never." Liz sighed. "Exactly. Meet me at my house at exactly 7'oclock." Bex said.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Baby Shower!

Cammie is officially five months pregnant and no hide nor hair of Zach.

Liz stood sipping her punch as people milled around her talking, laughing. She sighed and looked over to where Cammie was. She looked uncomfortable. "You got a minute?" Came a voice from behind her. Liz spun around to see Jonas. "Jonas." She said letting out a deep breath her hand over her chest.

"Sorry. So you have a minute?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Liz nodded setting her cup down before following him to the corner of the room. "What do you have to show me?" she asked. "Ok so you know Bex has me working on this too right?" he said sitting down in front of his laptop. "No I didn't know that." Liz said.

'Well now you do so… I got this coded message the other day. It dates back to about a month ago when Zach was officially announced MIA. I only just finished decoding it. And it's defiantly from Zach." He said looking up at Liz.

"What does it say?" Liz asked. "It says he's close, really, really close. He wants reinforcements but only when he gives the command that he wants them." Liz leaned over Jonas shoulder looking at the message. "Did you trace it?" she asked.

"That will take some work. I was hoping you would help me." Jonas said looking up at Liz. Liz straighten up. "Like when?" she asked.

"Bex will want this done as soon as possible so how about tonight?" he asked. Liz thought for a moment. "Sure." Jonas smiled. "Great. Can you get Cammie?" he asked.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

At Liz's apartment (hers was closer so they went there after the party)

Liz walking into her living room carrying a glass of water. "Anything?" she asked straightening her pajama's before pulling her laptop into her lap. Jonas shook his head pushing his glasses up.

Liz bit her lip while glancing at his computer. "Would it be… no never mind." Jonas said. They were currently working on decoding the location Zach's message had come from. They were not having much luck though.

"So many firewall and other things to hack into. Most of it stuff we have never seen before." Liz said. Jonas nodded and took a sip of the water Liz brought him.

"Jonas, what if we can't find him?" Liz asked tentatively. Jonas looked up and saw the worry in her eyes. He shook his head. "We'll find him even if it kills us." He said softly. Liz turned back to her computer.

She began typing furiously at the keyboard, her fingers seems to fly, a look of determination on her face. "I'm going to find him. Not for his own good… well partly for his own good but mostly for Cammie. And the baby."

"Liz, you don't have to do it alone." Jonas said setting his laptop on the coffee table. "Well right now you're not…" She was cut off by Jonas, who took her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly, just enough to shut her up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away blushing. "I never said it was a bad thing." Liz said and turned his head back."

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

In the Lab with Jonas

Liz giggled at something Jonas had said. At the moment they had an unspoken relationship. "How's the memory restoration going?" she asked leaning on the lab counter. Jonas sighed and leaned his hip on it. "Ok. They don't want me to do much more on it." He said looking down at her.

Liz gave him a smile. "I just feel so busy. Doing all of this for Bex, the memory stuff… so much more." He said. "Spread too thin?" Liz suggested. "Yea something like that." Jonas said. She took his hand hesitantly.

Jonas with a sudden spurt of courage wrapped his hand around hers. Liz blushed and looked down.

Bex came bursting through the door of the lab, causing both her and Jonas to jump. "Liz," she started a hard look on her face.

"What?" Liz asked as Jonas pretended to be going over a research sheet. "Check for fingerprints and other evidence in my apartment and test them. I'm finding Grant."

"But you don't have authorization to proclaim a search for him." Jonas said. "Then I'm self-proclaiming." Bex said turning on the balls of her feet and streaking away.

"She's determined." Jonas said. Liz nodded before taking his chin and kissing him.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Liz's Apartment again… this time she and Jonas are just there together

Jonas stood at her kitchen sink, his shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbow as he cleaned up the kitchen from their dinner of takeout. Liz was watching him. Him, like her were so tired it was hard to stand.

Bex was working them hard and they still had their work in the lab. At the moment Liz was guiding Bex along a narrow path in India or some other place. Liz wasn't sure she was so tired.

"Where too next Liz?" Bex's voice came through the comms unit in her ear. "Oh… uh… there should be a large cave on your right there and… Bex can we please continue this tomorrow? I'm dying over here." She said. Jonas dried his hands cocking his head at her.

"Liz… fine… I guess it would be better to do this a night anyway." She said. "Thanks Bex, get back to your hotel quickly." Liz said before sighing off. She walked to her couch and collapsed on it.

"I'm so tired." She groaned into a pillow. Jonas leaned against the wall. "Who's not." He said moving over to the couch and sitting down, pulling her feet into his lap. "Bex. And maybe Cammie, she said she's not been sleeping the best." Liz said.

As she was falling asleep on the couch she felt Jonas tentatively lay down next to her and wrap his arm around her. She felt hi relax when she laid her hand on his forearm. And with that sleep consumed them.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

How Chapter 11 ended with just a bit more information

Macey and Bex were fighting over what was on T.V. Cammie sat there running her hand over her very swollen stomach. Liz could tell she was uncomfortable. "You ok Cam?" she asked. "My muscles keep cramping up." Cammie said.

Liz got up and headed towards Macey's Linen closet which she knew better than Macey since Liz had organized it. Liz pulled out a red bag and popped it in the microwave.

"Here you go Cam." She said, two minutes later. "What's that?" Bex asked. "Corn bag, soothes the muscles." Liz said. "Thanks Liz." Cammie said, taking the corn bag and laying it on her side. Liz smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"Who you talking to Lizzie?" Bex asked. Liz jerked her head up. "No one." "That's likely." Bex said snatching her phone away from Liz. "Jonas?' Bex said. "We are working on your dumb case." Liz said moving back to her spot on the couch. "It's not dumb." "It is to me and Jonas. We can't even get ant sleep and barley have time to eat." Liz sunk into the couch. Bex went back to her chair.

"Everyone's snippy this evening." Bex muttered. Liz went back to texting Jonas a slight smile on her face but she looked up as Bex looked at her phone and said "I have to go."

Liz knew something was up and turned on the system she had invented so that she could see Bex's messages. If Bez knew she would kill her but she didn't so Liz was good.

Her mouth dropped open as she read the message.

"We have them. Banged up badly but we have them. Report A.S.A.P"


	14. Chapter 14

**Second to last chapter.**

**There is a lot going on because it is near the end… Lots of POV changes. Kinda. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta Sparkles-And-Sprinkles! **

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie POV**

"Where is he?" I yelled bursting into the CIA hospital floor.

"Whoa, Cammie slow down." Bex grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"I want to see my husband," I said.

"Cammie, if you don't calm down, that baby is going to pop out of you." Bex said.

"Babies don't pop out Bex," I said, my hands on my hips.

"Work with me here," Bex said, collapsing into a chair sounding as tired as I felt.

"They aren't letting anyone see them yet. Only one's awake, but they aren't ours. We don't even know him." That made my heart sink.

After about a minute of silence I sat down next to her, groaning slightly. "You can look if you want." Bex said handing me two brightly colored folders.

Naturally I looked at Zach's first, being the worried wife I was. It didn't say much, just the damage done, what was used to fix it, how they fixed it and so on.

"Why didn't you tell me they were back earlier?" I asked looking over a Bex who had her eyes closed. "Because I knew you might get worked up and stressed about the fact that your husband has been in a coma for a week. You're not supposed to have much stress right now."

I sighed. Zach was in a coma. All we could do was wait.

A few days later, after much waiting and a few more sleepless nights, Zach and Grant were admitted visitors. Bex gave me a fleeting smile as she walked into Grant's room.

Zach didn't really look like himself. His arm was wrapped up tightly and strapped to his side. An IV dripped some unknown liquid into him. If he was awake, I would have probably slapped him but then hugged the living daylights out of him.

Smiling slightly, I reached out and touched his face. His cheek jerked as I did. I laughed silently at him, wondering how he would react to the news about our baby.

"Hey Zach," I whispered. "You need to wake up now. You're safe now. We are right here." When he didn't respond, I pulled a chair over and sat there with his hand in mine. More waiting. Oh the joy.

Maybe it was a few hours or a couple days but Zach finally came too. I wasn't there when it happened sadly, but hello – pregnant people gotta eat!

So I was informed by a doctor that he had woken and I rushed to his room, the doctor yelling to me to be quiet since Zach was still recovering and to take it slow being in 'my condition'. I ignored him.

I sat down beside Zach, who with just my luck was asleep. "Dang it," I muttered, sitting down next to him and taking his hand yet again. His head moved on the pillow, maybe a bit more movement then I had seen before.

After a few hours I was pacing. He better wake up again or I will… never mind**.**

"Ca...Cammie?" his voice rose from the bed, a bit dry and horse.

"Zach!" I skipped over to his bedside, taking his hand again.

"Where am I?" he asked, blinking.

"The hospital, sweetheart," I said soothingly, rubbing my thumbs over the back of his hand slowly.

This baby was changing me. I mentally slapped myself. Zach shook his head, wincing.

"Don't do that," I scolded, laying my hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, blinking some more.

"Cammie?"

"What?"

"You're fat."

"ZACH!" I gapped at him. Wasn't it obvious?

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

Realization seemed to dawn on Zach's face after a moment. "Wait a minute," he gasped. He shot straight up but seemed to regret it afterwards.

"Told you to be careful," I reminded him.

"You didn't tell me anything," he griped.

"I was thinking it." I assisted him as he tried to lie back down on his bed.

Zach scrunched his eyebrows together."Wait, is that what you were going to tell me before I left for whatever I was doing?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Oh, Cammie," he started.

I silenced him with a kiss. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now and you're safe." I said into his hair. Zach closed his eyes again before opening them.

Hesitantly he reached out and touched my baby bump. "Weird," he mumbled.

I slapped his hand lightly. "I think you need to go back to sleep now." I said.

"No. Tell me what happened," Zach said persistently.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't say anything. Biting my lip, I sat down again. "Do you not remember?" I asked.

Zach thought for a minute. His mind was still groggy, it was apparent. "I think I remember leaving the house… you said you had something you needed to tell me but I didn't stay and listen."

"Correct. Well now you know what it was," I said with a smile.

Zach nodded. "But that's it," he complained. "That's all I remember."

I tilted my head as I swept his hair back. He needed a serious haircut. "Well, you went MIA about three weeks after your mission. You were gone for about…eh… five months at the most?" I guessed.

"But how did I get here?" he asked.

"Your helicopter exploded," I whispered. "You all almost died."

Zach blinked, and suddenly sat up straighter, wincing, but not seeming to care. "Hey," I scolded him. "I thought I told you not to do that."

"Grant, Nick, Allison? Are they okay?" he asked, emerald eyes wide.

"Don't worry, Zach," I assured him. "They're fine. Nick's awake; he has been for a while. He got out yesterday."

"And Allison?" he insisted. "What about her?"

"Suffered a nasty blow to the head and a pretty bad cut in her throat," I said gently. The image of the girl popped into my head and I pushed it away quickly.

"Grant?" I stopped shorty, biting my tongue to keep from speaking. Was he ready for that news? "Cammie?" Zach asked to my silence.

"We don't know," I muttered.

"Oh," he whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor sadly.

"Bex is with him right now," I said. "But when he'll wake up? We have no clue."

Zach didn't say anything.

**Zach**

My mind was fuzzy and I didn't like it. My body hurt and I didn't like that either.

Cammie had explained to me what had happened. Especially to my arm. It just so happened it broke it clean through and that I kept using it surprisingly. I guess the adrenaline really help at that part. I had kept using it and ripped the muscles, which hurt like heck. **(A/N: I am not a doctor. I do not know these things.)**

Cammie sat next to me as I drifted in and out of conciseness, thanks to the strong medication I was on for pain. Finally, she spoke up.

"It's tomorrow," she said softly.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

Cammie moved to side of the hospital bed. "Tomorrow I go in for them to induce me. The baby's late and it's not a good thing."

"Oh," I breathed, looking down to the floor. "But I can't be there."

"Let me see if I can pull some strings," she said quickly. "Don't worry. You're not supposed to worry right now."

"Then can you stay here right now so I don't have to worry?" I asked.

"I guess. I just need to go talk to someone about that right now." She got up, kissed me softly and left.

**The next day- Third Person- Bex and Grant**

Bex was bored. Her silly fiancé wouldn't wake up and now Cammie was going to go have her baby. They wouldn't let Zach come, due to his condition, which did not make him a happy camper.

So Bex picked at the ugly yellow blanket, she stared out the window, paced the room, and flipped through TV channels. Nothing.

She cursed at Grant. Nothing. Nothing was working.

Finally a groan came from the form, named Grant or who Bex was now calling something completely different.

"Grant?" Bex asked quietly. Another groan. "Come on, you have to give me more than that." This went on for several hours. Bex growing more and more frustrated.

After what seemed like forever Grant formed a sentence. "Do I know you?" he asked in the scratchiest, weakest voice Bex had ever heard.

"Grant, it's me," Bex said, looking into Grant's dark eyes which seemed focused on the bright white ceiling.

"Who's me? Isn't me, me?" Grant asked, blinking rapidly.

"No Grant, I'm Bex," she whispered to him, leaning down a little closer so she could hear his response better.

"Who is Bex?" Grant mumbled. "What's going on? Where am I? Who am I?"

Bex swallowed hard. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Don't go," Grant called as he blindly searched for her hand. "I like the sound of your voice."

"Just…" Bex ran out of the room quickly. "I need a doctor!" she called to the CIA nurse, who resided in the front desk.

"Sorry miss, but I'm afraid all of the doctors are busy right now with other patients," the nurse said.

"I want a doctor NOW!" Bex snarled at her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Get him a doctor… now!" Bex said, pointing towards Grant's room. The nurse scurried off.

Frustrated Bex slid down the side of the desk to the floor, her face in her hands. "Why Grant?" she whispered as a doctor ran by.

"You okay?"

Bex lifted her head to see a man standing a few feet from her. "Yeah … fine."

"Ha. I believe that." The man took a few steps forward. Bex glared at him but he just smirked back. "Nick," he introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Bex." She didn't reach out to shake his hand so he pulled it away. "You're here for…?" he asked.

"Not your business," she said.

"You're here for Grant," Nick said casually. Bex looked at him like he was the weirdest thing. "What? I'm here for the some reason you are. Comatose companions." He looked at the boring white wall.

"Since when did I ask about why you were here?" Bex asked.

"You didn't," Nick responded, shrugging. "I took control of the conversation."

Bex rolled her eyes, but Nick wasn't done. "So tell me," he said, "how Grant is doing."

Bex looked at her hands. "He woke up today."

"Is that all I'm going to get?" Nick asked. Bex nodded. She barely knew this man.

"Well if you won't tell me anything about yourself than…"

"I don't want to hear about you and whatever your little life has blessed you with so far," Bex snapped.

"Harsh." Nick was looking down at her, cocking his head. Bex rolled her eyes, turning then to her lap. Nick ran his finger over the outside of the cast he had. "Stop that," Bex snapped again.

"Ms. Baxter?" Bex shot to her feet as the doctor appeared in the hallway.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Well… I'm afraid… Mr. Newman is not as well as we had all hoped," the doctor said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you see… it seems… that the explosion he was in… he sustained a severe head injury causing him to lose his memory and his sight."

Bex closed her eyes. Nick, even though he had just met her, felt the need to hug her, so he did. Bex pulled away from him. "I don't need sympathy," she barked.

"He's asking for you," the doctor informed her.

"Can you do anything for him?"

The doctor paused. "Well, the CIA labs are working on memory restoration, it should be ready soon for testing. We can also do laser eye surgery and try and stimulate his eyes into working again. But not in his condition now. He needs full recovery first. It's going to be hard. For you and for him."

"I'm sorry," Nick said softly. Bex nodded before turning into Grants room.

**Takes place after the baby is born. (And what you all have been waiting for…)**

**Cammie POV**

They wouldn't let Zach come. He wasn't happy but he had to live with it. But I promised him that I would make them take me to his room afterwords.

Yeah, it was hard, but now I felt like I could go back to a somewhat normal like with my banged husband and newborn son.

When we reached Zach's room, me in a wheelchair – even though I wanted to walk myself up there – I was saddened when he appeared to be asleep. As soon as we accidently ran into his bed, his eyes opened.

He tried to sit up, but the nurse raised his bed. "Is that…?" he started.

I nodded a large smile on my face. The nurse moved me to his bedside where I deposited softly, our new son in his arms.

"Did you give him a name?" Zach asked.

I shook my head, still smiling.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I want _you _to do that part," I said. Zach smirked. "He's so tiny."

I laughed, and the nurse called over to me. "Mrs. Goode? Can we put you over here?" She pointed to a spot across the room where I would be out of the way of a doctor if one was needed for Zach.

I looked back up at both boys, who seemed perfectly content, so I said, "Sure." I was moved over to where the nurse wanted to put me, and we spent the rest of the afternoon together.

As I pretended to sleep later that day, I heard Zach talking softy to our son. "I think we'll call you… Matthew. Yeah, that sounds right. And your middle name can be… Joseph. Matthew Joseph Goode. Named after two men who gave their lives for their country."

**I did not really like this chapter. Also updates will not be a quick. Sorry about that. :(**

**And there you have it. You finally found out. Grant had a really bad case of amieisia and is not blind. Still not a doctor, have never had a baby. This is getting akward over here…**

**So about one more chapter left. You all also have a poll to vote on too. **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Last Chapter… good or bad? **

**I do not Own. Never have. Never Will. (I hate doing this)**

Two weeks later they let Zach go. His arm was wrapped up and strapped to his side and he was on heavy pain medication.

I walked out with Matt on my arm in his carrier Zach trailing behind. "Come on." I said opening his door. Zach looked at me, his green eyes sad.

"What is it?" I asked. "What would you do… if I hadn't come home?" he asked. I took a step closer to him. "Don't make me answer that." I said softly reaching up and hugging him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his head being buried in my neck.

He smelled like the hospital, clean and sterile. I gripped me tightly as if I would escape his grip. "Zach." I said softly rubbing his back. Slowly he let me go, looking at the ground and licking his lips.

"Let's get you home. You need to rest." I said making him get in the car. Thankfully Matt was sleeping cause he did not like the car. Not one bit. Found that out the day I took him home. Bex swore she had a head ache for the rest of the day. Zach was quiet as he looked out the window as I drove.

I made him go straight to bed as soon as we got home, Matt as a close second in his crib. Finally I was able to clean this house and make it somewhat presentable before everyone came over for dinner that night.

Zach stumbled into the kitchen his hair a mess just as I slid an apple tart in the oven. "Your up." I said. "How long was I out?" he asked yawning. "Long enough." I didn't face him. "Sorry. I feel so helpless." He said. I shook my head.

I heard Zach get up.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck. His uninjured hand turning me around. I was facing him now. "Cam." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I feel bad. I feel bad that I didn't listen to you… or was there for you… for the entire time. I'm sorry." He said tilting my chin up.

"I feel like I missed a big part of Matt's life already. Why didn't you run after me? Why?" he asked pleading me with is eyes. "I feel…" I cut him off pressing my lips to his. He relaxed, his arms finding my waist again. We broke apart slowly, Zach pressed on kiss lightly against my forehead.

"All that matters is that you are here now. And I'm pretty sure we have been over this." I said looking up at him. Zach pressed his forehead against mine smirking. He leaned in again but it just so happened Matt woke up and started screaming causing our noses to bump together. Hard.

"And back to reality." I mumbled touching my nose as Zach pulled away. "I'll get him." He said laughing. "Thanks." I turned back to my cooking.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:

I watched as Zach laughed along with his friends. He was having a good time and I was glad about that. He did give me a look when I took a beer out of his hand and handed him a glass of water instead. I just gave him a smile and handed him a bottle as well.

Macey was fighting Brady trying to get him to eat something. Preston was there too and he was trying to help Macey. They seemed to be growing surprisingly closer over the past weeks. We'll just see where that goes.

Nick had joined us too and he was making Bex laugh as they talked in the kitchen. Neither Grant or Allison was out of the hospital yet so they were not with us tonight. Allison was the only one not awake yet. It was sad but they were considering taking her off of life support. Grant was remembering squat and couldn't even make it to the bathroom without falling.

It was sad. But the atmosphere right now was happy. There was a knock on the door and Liz and Jonas stepped in. This little get together was really actually for Jonas. He had gotten a position working for the Italian Intelligence for about three years.

Liz had a bit of a sad air about her but she appeared to be happy. "Cammie how do you do this?" Zach called. I laughed as I helped him figure out how to give Matt the bottle.

Life wasn't perfect. Never was. And it's hard to find perfect in this life. It's also hard to find easy. I fell asleep that night, feeling safe, Zach's arm draped over my waist, his slow even breathing in my hair. Was there a smile on my face? I don't know, I was asleep.

**The End.**

**Yea, Crappy ending. I didn't know how to finish MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITORS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND MAKE ME KEEP WRITING!**

**Sequel. Oh a Sequel. I have an idea. It's in development. I want to run it by my beta (if she answers me) see what she thinks. (I really have no idea what is going on with that situation) When I get the Sequel figured out I will post a summary on this story. The date has yet to be determind!**

**OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF TIME… IT WAS AWESOME! THERE WAS SO MUCH MORE ZACH THAN BEFORE! And so much that we find out! I was a bit mad a Bex and Zach for a while but I will day no more… as to not spoil it fot any international reader or people who have not had the chance to pick their up yet! :D**

**ANY LAST REVEIEWS?  
>AND THAT'S A WRAP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: I accidently deleted the authors note Chapter 16 with the summary of It's Not Over.<strong>

**Well It's up as most of you all know... I don't remember the summary... But go read it and ENJOY!**

**LOVES!**


End file.
